


The Lighthouse Effect

by LR1032



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gang World, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 39,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LR1032/pseuds/LR1032
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I miss you when the lights go out."</p><p>Please read Baby, I'm Howling for You and Broken Crown first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He never stopped crying. When Ryder cuddled him he screamed. When she fed him he would squirm and throw his little arms in every direction, slapping the bottle out of her hand time and time again until he figured out how to hold it by himself. When the new mother set her baby down on the floor, next to some toys, he would cry like he had just been given his shots; screaming until his face turned red…or until Ryder walked away and left him to his own accord. Baby Oliver was rarely happy. 

Ryder did everything she could think of to try and sooth the little boy. She surrounded him with his favorite toys and softest stuffed animals. She heated his formula four times until it was the perfect temperature. She changed him almost every hour. She held his squirmy body in her arms and she bounced him on her hip. Ryder pushed the curls out of his face and wiped his tears in the sporadic moments of contentment. With each passing day, Ryder was more and more convinced that Ollie not only looked like his father but shared his sour temper as well. He got his daddy’s unpleasantness and his mother’s independence. It was a nightmare combination for the new mom. 

“Shhhh, go to sleep baby.” Ryder picked up her son under his arms and laid him back down in his crib. He only lasted on his back for a few moments before rolling over, standing up and fussing some more. Bed time was always the worst. Oliver always wanted to be left alone during the days but the moment he was put down in his crib he clung to his mother for dear life. Ryder could never understand it. “Come on, Ollie, it’s time for bed.” She cooed and pushed the hair from his face, leaving his terrified green eyes pleading with hers. “Every night….every night we go through this.” Ryder sighed, talking as if Oliver could understand her. 

A soft knock at the front door caught the woman’s attention, sending her out of Oliver’s room as he continued to howl. “Hi Kelley, come on in.” Ryder opened the door to a small blonde teen with a backpack slung over her shoulders. 

“Hi, Mrs. Kennedy.” Kelley said as she dropped her bag on the sofa. 

“Kelley, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ryder.” 

“Sorry. Habbit.” The teen chuckled over the sounds of Ollie from down the hall. Ryder had met her next door neighbor, Kelley, the day she moved in to the building. The little blonde was sitting on the front stoop reading a book when Ryder lugged her one suitcase out of the cab. The newest New York resident didn’t think much of the girl until she soon became Ryder’s closest confident and most trusted babysitter. It didn’t take long from them to form an understanding. Ryder quickly learned that Kelley would rather be anywhere than next door with her dead beat dad so she offered her a quiet place to do her homework in exchange for five dollars and hour and a midnight feeding or diaper change for her little boy. “Typical night?” 

“I don’t know what it is about bed time, but Ollie just cannot handle it.” 

“I’m sure he’ll quiet down in little while. It usually takes about twenty minutes for him to tire himself out.” Kelley made herself comfortable on the sofa, tucking her legs underneath her and pulling a text book from her bag. “Are you on until one or two tonight?” 

“Two.” Ryder was gathering her things from around the house while pulling on her jacket simultaneously. “You ok with a late night?” 

“No problem, I’ve got an algebra test to study for anyways.” 

“Oh! Before I forget!” Ryder dug through some papers on her dining table, fishing out one of Kelley’s English papers. “I proof read your paper, it’s brilliant.” She handed it to the girl was a fond smile. 

“You really think so?” 

“You covered the topic perfectly! There is no doubt you’ll be top of the class.” 

“Thank you again for reading it.” 

“Anytime, sweetie.” Ryder pulled on her last boot, tying a double knot with the laces. “I’ll see you in a few hours, ok?” 

“Have a good time at work.” Kelley waved the woman off just as Oliver’s wailing started to die down. Ryder pulled the door shut, fishing out her keys and locking her most valuable possessions inside. 

It was a typical night at work for the girl; faking smiles and accommodating everyone else. The restaurant was busier than usual for a Friday night, even though reservations were three months out, and it left Ryder stumbling on her sore feet and eyes drooping as she walked home in the chilly air. Exhaustion had become the new normal for the girl and she feared it would haunt her for the rest of her life. The brunette was about three blocks from her apartment when her phone started to ring in her bag. 

“Hey, Bex.” 

“Ryder! I’m so glad you’re still awake.” Bexley spoke in a hushed tone through the receiver. 

“I’m just headed home from work actually. What are you doing up so early?” The girl glanced at her watch, “It’s like six in the morning there.” 

“Well, I just wanted to call and see how you were, how things were going. It’s been a while since we’ve chatted. 

“Why are you whispering?” 

“Oh, um.” Bexley hesitated slightly, “Schmidty is still sleeping…” 

“Excuse me? Are you at the penthouse?” 

“Not exactly…” 

“Bexley Joy, I want all the details.” The two girls laughed over the line. 

“Well, we kind of hit it off during all the wedding planning activities.” Ryder instantly saddened at the mention of the wedding, a clear picture of the invitation Bexley had sent her months ago appearing in her mind. “And then we danced together at the reception and well one thing led to another and he’s sleeping in my bed right now.” 

“I cannot believe you!” 

“You’re not mad are you?” Bexley instantly tried to backtrack. 

“No! Not at all.” Ryder shared. “Quite the opposite actually. I’m really happy for you Bex. Schmidty is a really great guy.” 

“Thanks, Ry. I don’t know if anything will come from this but I sure do enjoy spending time with him and I can’t say I wasn’t satisfied last night.” 

“Gross.” The two girls laughed again, “He’s like my brother.” The conversation lulled slightly as Bexley waited for the question she knew Ryder was bound to ask. 

“So um…how was the wedding?” Ryder rounded the corner, her building now in sight. 

“It was really nice. Addie looked absolutely stunning and you would have been so proud of Liam. They did such a lovely job with everything. I wish you could have seen it all.” 

“You and I both.” Ryder exhaled, white smoke slipping from between her lips due to the cold New York air. Did he…” She trailed. 

“Yeah, at the very end. I saw Hattie and him talking for a bit.” 

“Well that’s good.” The line quieted again. 

“How is Oliver by the way?” 

“Oh he’s as cranky as ever but I suppose he’s doing ok. We’re both still alive so that’s a good sign.” 

“I can’t wait to meet him, Ry.” 

“You’ll have to just come for a visit.” Ryder offered as she pushed her way through the buildings entrance doors. 

“I think you should come visit me. You’re home country misses you...and I miss you, and I know for sure that your family misses you.” Ryder took the steps two at a time as Bexley played her cards. “Just come home already. I want my best friend back and I want to meet Ollie.” 

“Bex…” Ryder started. 

“I know, I know.” The British girl groaned. “I can’t come home, blah, blah, blah.” 

“If you miss me that bad, you’ll just have to fly out to New York yourself.” The line hushed for the third time. “Bex? Are you there?” Ryder pulled the phone from her ear as she reached the top step, making sure she was still connected to her best friend. “Hello?” She could hear the faint noise of someone talking in the background. She thought maybe Schmidty had woken up but she was even more confused when Bexley whispered. 

“Oh my god.” 

“Bex?” Ryder stopped in the middle of the hallway, brows scrunched in confusion. “Bex, what’s wrong?” The line was silent for a second before someone started yelling. 

“Schmidty! SCHMIDTY!! Wake up!” Bexley started screaming on the other end of the phone. So much so that Ryder had to pull it away from her ear. “Oh my god.” 

“What is going on?” 

“Ryder, I have to go!” Her voice was suddenly frantic and rushed.

“Bex! Wait, what happened?” 

“Turn on the news.” And with that the line went dead. 

 

Three thousand, two hundred and sixty some miles away, the faintest of golden embers were beginning to peak through the messily drawn curtains. It splashed across the floor in diagonal streaks that left castoff clothing glowing. It slowly, peacefully snuck up on the unsuspecting couple leaving a tingling warmth across their exposed skin. Even with the chilly outdoor temperature, the pair had kicked off the fluffy duvet cover and were using each other and a thin sheet for warmth. It was only a race against time to see who would stir first, both having been exhausted from the previous night’s activities. 

On this serene Sunday morning, it was Addison who woke first. The woman inhaled deeply, the all too familiar scent of her new husband tickling her nose and leaving a smile spreading on her dry lips. She was firmly cuddled into Liam’s side as his arm around her waist kept her in place. Their legs were tangled in both each other’s and the sheets. Their figures were a twisted mess and Addie knew there was no way she would be getting out of bed without waking him. 

So, in any such situation, the new bride decided to give her husband a wakeup call he would not soon forget. She slyly inched her way away from Liam, just enough to roll further on to her side and almost lay half atop of him. Liam let out a soft snore as she ran her cold hands up his torso. The snoring turned into heavy breathing when she began placing tiny pecks along his ribs. Liam’s arm tightened around his wife’s waist once her kisses reached his protruding collar bone and a smile crossed his lips when she moved up along his neck. Her hands ran along his chest and her feet tangled in toned legs while she placed sweet kisses along Liam’s scruffy jaw line. “Good morning, husband.” She whispered between kisses. 

“Mhmm.” Liam gave her a sleepy moan, “Morning wife.” His dark eyes slowly drifted open to be meet instantly with Addison hovering over him. He used his free hand to push the dark hair out of Addison’s eyes and behind her ear. The girl dipped her head down further, letting her lips connect with his in a tender kiss. Liam’s large palm cupped the girls warm cheek as they deepened the kiss.

“So…” Addison pulled away and propped herself up against Liam, crossing both hands over his chest and resting her chin on top, giving her an up close and personal view of the glistening diamond on her finger. “What should we do on our first official day as husband and wife?” She giggled lightly. 

“I vote we stay in bed all day.” The man let his hands come up to rest on the small of his wife’s back, looping his fingers together and holding the girls frame tightly against his. 

“I could give you half the day.” 

“Only half?” Liam whined with his signature puppy dog eyes. 

“I want to go for a walk and see the ocean.” 

“You want to freeze to death the first day were married?” 

“It’s supposed to be nice today. Look, the suns even out.” She nodded towards the peaking rays knocking at the window. “Come on…I’ve never been to Whitehaven before. I want to go explore and visit the shops and go to the water and see the light house. There’s so much to be done.” Addie begged, “We could get all of our holiday shopping finished.” 

Liam chuckled, “I don’t think honeymoons are meant for holiday shopping.” 

“Well why not kill two birds with one stone then?” 

“But I’m so tired.” Liam let his head lull to the side as he closed his eyes, pretending to fall back asleep. 

“Babe.” Addison whined, hitting his chest lightly. 

“Shhhh, I’m sleeping.” The trick might have worked if Liam hadn’t smiled. 

“Come on then.” She hit his chest again and made a move to push herself up on the bed. 

“No.” Liam’s grip tightened around her, forcing her to stay put. 

“Liam.” Addison spoke in a warning tone.

“No leaving. You make a good blanket.” 

“Seriously?” The girl tried to move her legs but she was trapped. 

A fit of giggles filled the room when Liam rolled to his side, taking his wife with him and reversing their positions. The man pretended to fall right back asleep, this time his head laying on Addison’s chest. “These make a good pillow.” He smirked as he nuzzled his face against her breasts, making himself comfortable. 

Addison tried to push Liam off of her, placing her palms against his shoulders and using all her strength to no avail. “Mr. Payne, you’re going to crush me.” 

“But Mrs. Payne you are so comfortable.” 

“I can’t breathe.” Addison choked out in a playful tease. Liam laughed and pushed himself up, hovering above his wife below. The girl let out an exaggerated breathe at her new found freedom, throwing her arms out to the side. “Oh thank god! Fresh air!” She teased as they both laughed. 

“So cheeky.” Liam dunked his head down and placed a gentle peck on the tip of the woman’s nose. 

“I can’t believe were actually married.” Addison wrapped her hands around the back of Liam’s neck, her fingers sliding into his hair. “Like proper married. Certified married couple.” 

“You’re stuck with me the rest of your life.” Liam boasted as if he were much too good for his new bride when in all reality he knew she would forever be too good for him. 

“I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The woman slowly pulled Liam’s face down to meet hers, their eyes softy closing in sync as their lips connected once again. At first, the couple were playful and soft with each other; lips forming into smiles mid kiss and hands wandering. Liam kicked his feet, sending the crisp white sheet flying while he repositioned himself, scooting down so his hips were between the woman’s legs. After years of practice, the couple had learned to move together in fluidity so they wasted no time in restarting their activities. 

Addison moaned into her husband’s mouth as his tongue sought approval. She quickly relaxed her jaw, giving him full access. Their lips were irresistible to each other, like a fine wine freshly corked. Their tongues swirled around each other like a ferocious wind on a winter day. Liam’s hands moved up the side of the girl’s stomach, taking her thin cotton cami with it as it went. The woman couldn’t help the chills left on her exposed skin. Her fingers pulled and drifted through Liam’s hair as his hand slid under her shirt and up along her breast bone, slowly moving to cup her left breast. The woman let out a sensual breathe as their lips disconnected. 

Liam wasted no time in connecting his lips to the skin under Addie’s ear. She tilted her head to the side, giving him better access as he softly sucked and pulled at her skin. Her legs instinctively slid upwards along the chilled sheets, her thighs wrapping loosely around the man’s lower torso. “Ohhh” She exhaled, feeling herself growing hornier by the second. The man, knowing exactly how to please her, took his hand from her chest and ran it up and down the girl’s thigh just as she raked her fingers along his shoulder blades. 

“Someone’s a bit turned on.” Liam chuckled when he pulled away and got a full view of his wife. Her jade eyes were glazed over in content, her cheeks flushed a halo pink and much to his amusement, her nipples peeking out from under her shirt. 

“Oh, shut up.” She smirked, catching Liam by surprise and pushing him off of her and onto the side of the bed. Addie sprung forward, twisting and throwing one leg over so that she was straddling her husband. Her dark left over wedding waves flew in every direction as she smirked. The man watched intently as she crossed her arms, gripped the bottom of her cami and pulled it over her head, leaving her perky breast on full display. She pulled her hair to one side, letting it run over her right shoulder. 

“Damn, my wife is beautiful.” A slight blush brushed across the girls cheeks at his words. She couldn’t hold herself back anymore as she bent forward, her lips crashing into Liam’s. Once again they moved together. Addison rolled her hips back and forth, knowing exactly what she was doing. “Such a tease.” Liam mumbled when his lips were free. 

“I guess I just know what my man likes.” Addie said between kisses as she worked her way down the middle of the man’s chest and stomach and until she reached the elastic band of his boxers. Liam watched her with determined eyes, completely fixated on her every move. “Up.” She directed and pulled Liam’s boxers down when he lifted his hips from the bed. She only pulled them down far enough to get access to what she really wanted. 

As Addie expected, Liam was already at half mass, his member twitching in anticipation. She moved back to sit on her knees with her legs underneath her. The man observed as she spit into her hand before grabbing the base of his cock and slowly pulling upwards while simultaneous bending down just enough for her lips to meet his tip. Liam’s eyes rolled back as his head pushed into the pillow at the new found sensation. Addie swirled her tongue around his tip in small circles as her hand slowly pumped him up and down. Liam’s breathe quickened when she slipped her lips around his thickness, her tongue still moving around him as she sucked in air. She continued to work him with her mouth as one hand traveled down to massage his balls and the other running along his thigh. 

“Addie” Liam moaned out as he was overtaken with sensations. His mind clouded as he focused on the job the woman was doing. She bobbed her head up and down, quickening the pace for a few moments before teasing and pulling back. The brunette sucked in as she pushed further down his member before sliding the tip along the inside of her cheek and pausing to catch a breathe. 

“Get up here.” Liam demanded, pulling at her arms until she moved forward towards him. Their lips connected as the man’s fingers ran through the girls messy waves and down her back until they reached her backside and decided to rest there. The pair made out for a few moments before Liam pulled away. He leaned forward, forcing Addie to lean back so that she was straddling him again. The man looked over to the floor where his discarded pants and wallet laid. He was about to make the move to retrieve the condom from his wallet when the girl stopped him. He looked at her with scrunched brows and confusion. 

“We don’t need it.” 

“Wait….are you sure?” He watched her contemplate if for a split second before shaking her head from side to side. Liam was still confused as to why she would say no but his mind was quickly overtaken by a different sensation when Addison sat up on her knees and pulled her lace panties to the side. She used her free hand to take the man’s cock and position it at her entrance. Liam watched with intrigue as she slowly lowered herself down onto him, giving herself time to adjust but not needing much considering how wet and ready she was. The man quickly went to grab at her hips, steadying the woman while her head lulled back in pleasure. 

Ever so slowly the girl started to roll her hips back and forth in a slow, steady motion, allowing Liam to fill her inside. Addie placed two firm hands on Liam’s pecks as she began to move up and down, his hands guiding her hips. “Ughhh” She moaned in pleasure as both of their breathing increased. Liam studied her as she quickened the pace, her tits bouncing every so lightly. His eyes were fixated on the image of his cock sliding in and out of her with ease, the woman’s juices giving it a slick coating. How did he get so lucky to have such a gorgeous woman to call his wife? 

“Slower.” Addie hissed as she fell forward on to Liam’s chest, burying her face in his shoulder. The man continued to guide her hips up and down at a glacial pace. She moaned and whimpered into his skin, her breathe hot against the chilled air of the room. “Just like that.” She moved to place kisses along the top of his shoulder, moving inwards towards his neck. “Keep going.” Liam could feel her nipping at the crook of his neck as her ab muscles tightened. “Ohhh.” She sighed out as he continued to move in and out of her. “That’s it. Yeah, just like that.” Liam pushed deeper and he knew she was close. 

“Fuck.” Liam hissed as he felt her tighten around his cock. Her ab muscles contracted as small whimpers filled the air. “Cum for me, babe.” Addie did just as she was told. A powerful orgasm raced through her sending waves of pleasure crashing into every muscle and bone in her body. Liam continued to pump into her steadily as she rode out her orgasm. 

“Ohhh, fucking hell.” The woman released a pleasurable sigh as she came down from her high. After a moment, she steadied herself atop of Liam. Their breathing was heavy and panted. Their eyes locked; clouded and muddled with satisfaction. Addie didn’t say anything but shifted on the bed, pushing herself off her husband and letting him gently fall from her. She got up to stand at the side of the bed, where she ever so seductively shimmied off her panties. Liam sprung from the bed, his arms snaking their way around her bare frame, grabbing a fist full of her ass and pulling her straight into him. His lips attacked hers in a much more frantic kiss. Liam tried to rotate but instead waddled and tripped over the boxers around his knees. The woman burst out laughing at his clumsiness while he hastily pulled his boxers off and threw them across the room. 

Liam’s finger tips were hastily back on Addison’s skin. He spun her arounds so that her back was pushed into his chest. With soft hands he massaged her breasts and with wet lips he went to work on her neck. Addie moaned and whimpered at the sensations, her hand reaching up and looping around his head. The woman licked her lips, biting them in anticipation as her husband’s hands traveled further down her stomach and one began rubbing her mound. She couldn’t help but let out a squeal when Liam’s pointer finger made contact with her clit. “Liammm.” The brunette let her head fall back onto the man’s shoulder. 

“Bend over.” Liam demanded only a few moments later, somewhat roughly pushing Addie forward until her palms here flat against the edge of the bed. She impulsively arched her back, pushing her butt into the air and perfectly into Liam. The man quickly arranged himself and sharply entered her from behind. The pair let out sequential moans and groans as they picked up the pace. Skin slapped against skin as Liam’s hips repeatedly hit against his wife’s ass. His grip tightened along her hips, no doubt leaving fingertip imprints. 

“Harder.” Addie pleaded, falling onto her elbows and pushing her backside up even further and allowing Liam to hit the perfect spot. Liam obliged and quickened the pace, slamming into her all the way. The brunette let out screams of pleasure and satisfaction while Liam was solely focused on his rhythm. Grunt’s groveled in his chest with each thrust. The man’s grip tightened, grabbing fistfuls of Addison’s skin. His thrusts started to get hurried and sloppy just as a cell phone started to ring. 

“Ignore it.” Addie begged, knowing both were close to the finish line. Liam agreed and continued to pound into her as the call went to voicemail but it wasn’t much later that the mobile began to ring again. 

“Seriously?” Liam hiss in annoyance. 

“It can wait. Keep going.” Addie’s eyes rolled back as Liam distractedly slowed his pace. 

“It’s Killian. I told him he was the only one to call and only in a life or death situation.” The phone had stopped ringing again but not a moment later did a third call come through. 

“Ugh.” Addie groaned as Liam pulled out of here completely, leaving her utterly unsatisfied and on the edge. She collapsed onto the bed, burring her face in a pillow in irritation. “Someone better be dead.” Liam rummaged through the piles of clothes and eventually found his phone, still ringing, under the duvet. 

“What?” He spoke harshly into the receiver. Addie rolled onto her back, sitting up and watching her husband’s face intently. She sat up a bit straighter, eyes widening while the look on Liam’s face slowly morphed from annoyance to shock. “When?” Liam spoke in a monotonous tone. 

“Did someone die?” Addie questioned in worry. 

“No leads?” Liam turned his back to his wife, moving towards the window and scratching the back of his neck. “Has she called?” The woman moved toward the edge of the bed, her nerves growing with each passing second; instant flashes of Ryder coming to her mind at the mention of a girl. “Fuck.” Liam sighed roughly, “I’m on my way.” He ended the call but took a moment to himself before turning around to face the distress woman. 

“Tell me.” She got to her feet, searching for her discarded panties knowing they would soon be on the road home. “What happened?” 

Liam took a second, letting the news sink in. He leaves town for less than twenty four hours, to celebrate his honeymoon no less, and this is the call to wake him up. He stood frozen by the window as Addison put her clothes back on. 

“Liam?” She paused, growing nervous at her husband’s state. “Who died?” 

“The Prime Minister.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The country is in a state of emergency as authorities continue to investigate the murder of Prime Minister, Arthur Reynolds. The Prime Minister was found dead in the Chequers Court country home in Buckinghamshire early on Saturday morning after spending the evening entertaining guests of the Chinese Embassy.” 

Niall looked up from the paper sitting on the small kitchen table before him. The minimal apartment was dimly lit, just a small work light glowing in the kitchen and the light from the television illuminating the rest of the flat. He set his pen down and leaned back into the wooden chair, giving his full attention to the telly from across the room. For the past twelve hours this was all Niall had heard about, and for good reason. Every person who came into the pub had stories and theories to share about the breaking news; some even having the drunken audacity to badmouth the SevenSins. The blonde was even tempted to give Hattie a ring, see if she had any real information, but decided against it as he wiped down the bar at the end of the night. 

“Reynolds had been planning this gathering for months, working hard with the President of the People’s Republic of China to secure safe passageways and fair conditions for Chinese immigrants seeking residence in the United Kingdom. The movement, which began earlier this year, had full support and backing from Queen Elizabeth the Second. This gathering was considered their final celebrations on reaching an agreement. Members of the Chinese Embassy as well as President Xi have been cleared of foul play speculation but are still being held at the country home while the investigation continues.” 

Louis winced, sipping his bourbon as the ice melted. The Howler house was quiet on this particular evening. In fact, the house had been quiet for a fair few evenings recently. Louis had often found himself in this exact situation; nursing his night cap and watching the news or some shitty movie that happened to be on. The man spent most of his nights alone. The rest of the Howlers had dispersed, seeing as there weren’t many of them left anyways. Hopper still kept his things at the country house but spent most of his time elsewhere. Novo on the other hand, had nowhere else to go and opted for staying under Louis watch. No one had heard from Waverly in months. 

“At this point, much of the public is confused and in mourning as authorities have not released a cause of death statement. Inside sources say the Prime Minister had retired to his quarters for the night, alone. His body was discovered over six hours later by his security detail. Threats to the PM have not been made in recent months but fowl play is suspected.” 

Click. The channel changed quickly to some cartoon which caused Harry to groan. “I was watching that.” 

“I’m so sick of hearing about this.” Quinn whined, her feet crossed on Harry’s living room table and the remote in her outstretched hand. “They’re making such a huge deal out of it. So what, he died.” 

“He’s the Prime Minsiter, Quinn. Didn’t they teach you anything at that boarding school?” Harry’s spoon clicked against the side of his bowl as he stirred his cereal around. “He’s somewhat important.” 

“Ugh.” Quinn grumbled, flipping the channel back to BBC and tossing the remote onto the couch. “Fine.” The girl crossed her arms across her chest as she sunk back into the sofa like the immature child she was.

“Authorities have confirmed they have two suspects in custody but are refusing to release their names at this point in time. Police Commisioner, Robert Barnes is set to speak with BBC in just a few moments. We will keep you updated as the situation unfolds.” 

“Bet you twenty quid it was those fucking Sins.” Quinn smirked, lulling her head to look over at her brother. 

Harry shoved another heaping spoonful of cereal into his mouth. “I don’t think they do that but I could use twenty quid.” 

“You don’t think they do that?” The girl spoke with disgust. “They go around murdering people and better yet, they get paid to do it! This has their mark all over it.” 

Harry quieted for a moment, thinking back to the numerous encounters he had shared with the SevenSins. “Yes, but I thought they’re whole mantra was to kill the bad guys.” Quinn flashed him a sorrowful look. Even after the years of distance and darkness, the girl still never saw her brother as the bad guy. “The PM wasn’t a bad guy.” 

“He could have been.” 

“He’s the most popular one we’ve had in ages.” The curly haired boy said nonchalantly, finishing off his after dinner snack. “This isn’t the Sins style.” Quinn turned back towards the television with an apprehensive look. She wanted to believe this was the work of the Sins. She wanted so badly for them to finally get what they deserved; for them to take one wrong step and come crumbling down but Harry did have a point.

“You don’t…” Quinn stuttered, “You don’t think…” 

“Yeah.” Harry said slowly, “Yeah, I do.” 

“Well don’t you think you should find out for sure?” Quinn questioned after a few moments of listening to the news anchor on the tv. 

“No.” Harry said point blank. “It’s none of my business and it is absolutely none of yours so don’t do anything stupid.” 

“Harry,” The girl scooted forward on the couch, her feet landing with a thud on the floor as she shifted to face him. “If this was dad’s problem, then it is definitely our problem.” 

“After everything that’s happened the last few months you really think I want to jump into another one of these situations?”

“…no?” 

“Correct. I am done with all of that.” Harry set his finished cereal bowl on the table next to him. “I am laying low, under the radar, and I suggest you do the same.” The green eyed boy warned his sister who he knew had no idea what was truly happening or how badly Harry had messed up. 

 

“Welcome back, we now take you live to Police Commissioner, Robert Barnes.” 

Ryder’s eyes were glued to her laptop screen as she streamed the nightly news. Images of police cars and men in suits flashed across the screen as the reporter talked. Bright yellow crime scene ribbons were blocking the entrance of Chequers, forcing the camera to zoom in and out repeatedly as they broadcast live coverage. The red flashing lights were increasingly distracting. Speaking of distractions, Ollie crawled at her feet, cooing and squealing for his mid-day snack. The baby boy had a toy in one hand and Ryder’s pant leg in the other, tugging until she reached down, picked him up and turned her attention back to the screen. 

A slender and stout man appeared on the screen with a slew of other men dressed in perfectly ironed uniforms. He stepped up to an array of microphones and cleared his throat just as Oliver squirmed in Ryder’s lap. “I want to thank you all for your patience and cooperation as we continue our investigation. As most of you know, the body of Prime Minister Arthur Reynolds was found in the Chequers Court residence in the six am hour. We are still awaiting the autopsy results and therefore are unable to release a cause of death at this time.” 

Ryder stood from her chair, resting the restless baby on her hip and bouncing him up and down. She was prolonging his snack time in order to finish hearing the report and Oliver was not having it as he threw his toy over her shoulder and across the room. “The investigation is still ongoing, however I want to make it clear the President of the Peoples Republic of China, Xi, is not a suspect. As of a few hours ago, we have taken two people into custody for questioning.” The Commissioner paused, double thinking his next words which made Ryder itch with nerves. “The individuals in question are Andrew Bauer and William Schmidt. At this time, I cannot say as to what their involvement is or the extent of their participation only that they are significant individuals in our investigation. That is all, thank you.” The crowd of reporters irrupted into questions, hounding and yelling at the officer as he moved away from the microphones and out of view. The live feed rapidly ended, cutting back to a woman sitting behind a desk in the station who instantly began to repeat the Commissioners words. 

Ryder was frozen in her spot, Ollie slipping from her grasp. She was in a state of denial not knowing if she had heard correctly. The woman gently put the baby back down on the floor where he soon began to whimper and cry. Ryder sat back down in her chair, mouth agape, and frantically began searching the internet to confirm her scared state. Every article that popped up on the screen flashed the two names she was dreading to see. Moments after Bauer and Schmidty’s names were released the internet was flooded with articles and broadcasts blaming the SevenSins. Ryder was at a loss for words. 

The front door to her apartment building swung open as Kelley bounced in, her backpack swinging from her shoulder. Ollie instantly squealed and started scooting towards her with the best of his ability, surely hoping she would feed him seeing as his mother was too preoccupied. “There he is!” Kelley scooped the baby boy up into her arms as pushed his wild curls out of his eyes. “We should really get you a haircut!” She giggled when the boy started patting her cheeks with his tiny hands. “Ryder?” She moved from the hallway and into the main room, seeing Ryder staring intently at the laptop. She snuck up, peering over the woman’s shoulder. “I heard about this on the news this morning! Apparently it’s a big deal.” 

Ryder froze, staying quite as her son babbled in the arms of her babysitter behind her. The brunette couldn’t believe everything she was reading and seeing. There was no way the Sins could be responsible for the murder of the Prime Minister. If anything, it was their job to protect the important people. “I don’t believe it.” She whispered, her hand coming up to cover her dry mouth. 

“Are you ok?” Kelley shifted to the side to get a better view of the girl’s face. 

“I….” Ryder started, “I need to go.” She bolted from her chair, almost knocking Kelley and Oliver over in the process. The woman was flying through the house towards her bedroom where she yanked a suitcase from her closet, throwing everything in sight into it. 

“Ryder?” Kelley rushed after her. 

“I need to go home.” She moved into the bathroom, grabbing her toothbrush and hairspray. The frantic woman was grabbing everything within reach into the open suitcase on the bed. “I have to go tonight.” Ryder pushed past Kelley again as she ran to the computer, pulling up the British Airways website. The frantic woman searched for a flight and then scanned the living room before finding her purse and pulling a credit card from it. 

“Back to London?” Kelley questioned. 

“Yes!” 

“Wait, what does all of this have to do with you?” 

“It doesn’t matter but I have to go.” 

“What about Ollie?” Ryder turned around in a rush, her flushed cheeks and wide eyes landing on the baby in Kelley’s arms. She was overcome with emotions, mostly fear boiling in the pit of her stomach. No one in London, besides Bexley, knew about Oliver. No one knew she had been pregnant. No one knew she was a mom. No one knew she had had Harry’s baby. “You’re bringing him with, right?” Ryder had never once imagined bringing Oliver back to London. Going home meant facing everything she tried so hard to leave behind. She never pictured introducing her son to Liam. Oh god, what if she ran into Harry? How would she ever be able to explain? What if she saw Niall? 

Ryder looked into Oliver’s baby green eyes, his mop of curls and rosy cheeks. “Ye-yes. Can you get him fed while I pack? My flight leaves in a few hours and I have to be on it….we have to be on it.” 

 

Across the pond, things were in a raging fit around the SevenSins penthouse. Authorities were coming and going, interrogating every one of the Sins. Every phone was ringing, creating an atonal melody that echoed through the house. Men in suits stood guard outside the building. Cars blocked the main fence and the elevator never stopped going up and down. The entire building was in a state of emergency. The moment Liam and Addison got home the feeling of the situation was amped up. Addie was two cups away from running out of tea. Liam was doing everything he could think of, calling everyone and cashing in every favor to figure out how to get Bauer and Schmidty out of police custody. Even with their intricate ties into the British law offices there was nothing he could do. 

“Let me talk to Barnes!” Liam demanded from the office which was filled with bodies in suits; both with and against the SevenSins. The man’s finger tips were raw from the numerous times he dragged them across the table. His muscles were permanently tensed. “Right now!” 

“He’s a bit busy.” A man who often sided against the Sins spoke with no sympathy as he twirled back and forth in what was usually Denver’s chair. 

“Get him on the phone, now.” Liam growled as Killian came pushing through the crowed. 

“They’re taking Schmidty’s stuff!” The red head was panicked. “They’re taking his computer and everything!” 

“What?” 

“The police! They just raided Schmidty’s office and took everything! Said it was evidence!” It took a moment for Liam to comprehend Killian’s alarm before he rushed out of the room, his right hand man closely at his heels. The man weaved his way through the crowds of people just in time to see Schmidty’s numerous computers being loaded into boxes and carried onto the elevator. 

“What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Liam hollered as he tried to grab his friends laptop from someone. 

“Evidence.” A bigger man in a dark blue suit answered as another man pulled the laptop away from Liam. “Were taking this all into police custody.” 

“How many times do I have to tell you fuckers that we had nothing to do with this!?” No one seemed to be listening or at least care as Liam yelled his annoyances. “I demand to talk to Barnes!” 

“Payne.” A loud, severe voice cut through the noise and stopped everyone. The same slim man who was talking to the press only hours ago was now standing in the SevenSins house. His hands were behind his back and his face wearing a hard expression. He stood tall in his perfectly tailored suit as all eyes turned to him. 

Liam charged towards the man once he registered who he was. “What the fuck is going on?” The SevenSins leader was in the police commissioner’s face; so close that Barnes could feel the man’s breathe. 

“The Prime Minister was murdered.” Barnes said monotonously. 

“And why are two of my men in custody?” 

The commissioner inhaled and took the tiniest of steps back from Liam. “I have reason to believe they both conspired in the plot to have the PM murdered.” 

“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” Liam hollered with such wrath. “You, of all people, know what we stand for! We have protected this country, this monarchy for decades!” 

“This is ludicrous!” Hattie appeared from the kitchen with Addison behind her. “We are the last people you should be interrogating for this!” 

“If anything we should be working together.” Killian moved to stand next to his sister. 

“I’m afraid we cannot this time.” Barnes spoke solemnly, secretly knowing the Sins were his greatest weapon. 

“What evidence do you have against my men?” 

Barnes stalled again. He scanned the room and every face watching him intently. “All I can say is that we have witnesses confirming their presence with Reynolds only hours before he was found. There are tire tracks matching one of your cars in the gravel.” 

“That’s impossible.” Addison moved around Hattie’s frame, “They were with us….at our wedding.” 

“And when the celebrations ended? Was any one with them? Can anyone vouch for their whereabouts?” The Sins all looked to each other in worry. Everyone was either too drunk or didn’t care to keep an eye on each other after the reception. Hattie was so fed up with Niall that she came right home, took some more shots and passed out. Killian, Tex and Denver had picked up some birds and went home with them and of course Liam and Addison took off for the Whitehaven house right away. No one had bothered to check where the others had gone and now none of them had an answer to give. “That’s what I thought.” 

“Bex.” Hattie whispered under her breathe. “Bexley!” Everyone turned to the redhead, “Schmidty was dancing with Bex all night. I think they left together, she can vouch for him.” 

“Bex?” Barnes turned back towards Liam with a curious stare. 

“Bexley Swan. She’s a friend of the family.” The SevenSins leader said. 

“Find her.” Three of the suit clad men jumped into action and scurried out of the room. 

“I want to talk to my boys.” Liam growled through gritted teeth and grabbing everyone’s attention again. 

“They are still being questioned.” 

“I do not care, bob.” The police commissioner winced at the informal use of his first name in such a formal situation. Usually playing on the same side, Barnes knew not to get himself tangled in SevenSins business but it was also his professional obligation to stand his ground, as in any open investigation, Sins related or not. 

“You and only you.” Barnes compromised and motioned for Liam to follow him. “Let’s go. Tell them to bring that Bex girl straight to the station, we’ll meet them there.” He barked orders to his other men lingering. 

“Kill, you’re in charge.” The boss directed. He followed the police commissioner into the elevator and eventually into a blacked out town car. Both men’s phones continued to ring their entire drive to the station and both men refused to answer them. They shared equal scowls and flexed muscles. The day was obviously going how neither of them had planned. 

They arrived at the station just as a second car pulled up, Bexley being pulled out in handcuffs. “Take those off of her!” Liam ordered, furious as to why she would have them on in the first place. Bexley looked to him with pleading and confused eyes, having no idea why she was being brought in. 

“Liam, what is going on?” The brunette girl had sheer terror written across her face. Such a shy and reserved girl, she never once imagined herself in handcuffs. 

“It’s ok. You’re not in trouble.” The man reassured her. “Take them off!” He turned back to Barnes with his demands. 

“Take ‘em off.” The police leader gave his men the all clear and the quickly removed the cuffs from her small wrists. 

The petite girl instantly found herself in Liam’s arms where he comforted her. “You’re ok. They just need you to be Schmidty’s alibi.” 

“Schmidty? Alibi? Liam what is going on? They don’t think he had anything to do with this do they?” 

“You haven’t seen the news?” 

“No, I had just gotten home from the library when they showed up and arrested me!”

“These daft assholes think Schmidty and Bauer had something to do with the Prime Minister and they took them into custody. I just need you to give a statement saying you went home with Schmidty after the wedding. That’s all.” Bex shook her head nervously, her glasses falling down the bridge of her nose slightly. “I’ll stay with you.” Liam placed his large hand on the woman’s upper back, leading her into the building as the other officers followed. 

The two were led to a small interrogation room that looked exactly like you would picture; a cold metal table and four chairs in a room with no windows. “Wait here.” Barnes shooed them into the room, closing the door behind them. Liam and Bexley took their seats respectively. 

After about fifteen minutes of them waiting silently, the door opened again. Barnes and one other officer came in, setting a folder and tape recorder down on the table. “Alright, we’ll make this quick.” Barnes started and his fellow officer push the record button and clicked his pen. “Bexley Swan, can you confirm you were with the suspect, William Schmidt, on the night of the eighteenth of November between the hours of midnight and six am?” 

“Ye-yes.” Bexley squeeked. 

“What is your relationship with Mr. Schmidt?” 

“We’re-we’re friends. We met a few years back, the same time I met Liam.”

“And how did you meet Liam? A girl like you doesn’t look like she belongs with such an organization as the Sins.” 

“I don’t-I mean, I’m not a member. My best friend is Liam’s sister, Ryder.” 

“So you met both Mr. Payne and Mr. Schmidt the same time you became friends with Ryder Payne?” Barnes continued to question the girl as the SevenSins boss watched on helplessly. 

“Yes.” Bexley looked towards Liam before continuing. “I met Ryde about five years ago when she took an English literature class with me. Not long after, I was approached by Liam and Schmidty, ah-William, and they offered me a proposition. That was when I first met them.” 

“What was their proposition?” 

“Look, what does this have to do with clearing Schmidty’s name?” Liam cut in. 

“I need to establish her connections with the gang, her motives. I need to know how deep her connects lie.” 

Liam inhaled deeply before giving the girl a small nod to continue. “Um, Liam came to me after he and his sister had a falling out. She moved out of their family home and decided to stop participating in the SevenSins business. He asked me to kind of keep an eye on her and report back to him.” 

“And what did he offer you in return?” Barnes narrowed his eyes in her direction. 

“He-he offered to pay for the rest of my schooling.” 

“So he bribed you?” Liam swallowed hard, knowing this was not what needed to be shared. 

“No!” Bexley quickly backtracked, “I was happy to do it! I wanted to protect Ryder just as much as her brother did.” 

“But he offered you money in exchange for intel on her?” 

She paused…. “Yes.” 

Barnes looked over to his fellow officer who made a note with his pen. “Has Liam or any other member of the SevenSins bribed you or given you money in order to protect William Schmidt? To cover for him and say you two were together?” 

“Of course not!” Bexley’s voice rose, “I didn’t even know he was a suspect until I was being arrested and brought here.” The Police Commissioner raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking hard about the girls words. 

“This is a fucking joke.” Liam said under his breath. 

“How would you describe your relationship with William Schmidt?” The officer changed the subject. 

“Like I said, we’re friends.” Bex answered. 

“So what were two friends doing in the wee hours of the morning on Saturday?” 

Once again, Bexley looked over towards Liam. “He-he spent the night at my flat.” 

“He was just spending the night? Nothing else?” 

“It’s ok.” Liam acknowledged the girls inner struggle. 

“We slept together.” 

“And by slept together…” 

“We had sex, ok?” Bexley finished in a huff, never one for sharing the intimate details of her life. 

“So you two have been sleeping together?” Barnes pondered, “All the more reason for you to want to protect him.” 

“They slept together once, that’s it.” Liam defended the girl. 

“Actually…” Bex started, “We’ve been seeing each other for almost three months now.” 

“What?” Liam turned on her, clearly surprised by her confession. 

“We’ve been trying to keep it quiet.” 

“Clearly no one else knew you two were together then?” 

“No.” Bex said shamefully. “No one else knew.” Liam sent a hand ruffling through his chocolate hair. This was not the way he thought this conversation was going to go. 

“I see. So no one else can verify that you two were together that night?” 

“Hattie already told you she saw them leaving together!” Liam interrupted again. 

“But there is no one else to say you spent the whole night toghter? Did Mr. Schmidt leave any point in the night?” 

“No. He left in the morning, just after we saw the news of what had happened. He was with me the whole night.” 

“Ok.” Barnes looked as if he wasn’t believing a word the girl was saying. “I’m just having a bit of trouble here….You’ve accepted a bribe from the SevenSins in the past, you have a long history with them. You’ve secretly been dating, or perhaps sleeping with one of their members for months. How am I supposed to know you are not covering for them just like everyone else?” 

“Jesus fucking Christ.” Liam whispered, his hopes of clearing his men’s names slipping away with every syllable. 

“Wait!” Bex spoke frantically, “There is someone who knows what Schmidty and I did that night. They can confirm we were together! You can check my phone calls and everything, trust me.” 

“And who is this mystery person?” 

This time, Bexley didn’t look to Liam for approval. “Ryder Payne.”


	3. Chapter 3

The familiar scent of pine flooded Harry’s nostrils as he waited. His jacket squeaked against the uncomfortable wooden chair and his toes tapped on the inside of his boots. The receptionist clicked her pen in an uneven beat that dove the man insane. Every few clicks she would glance up at him over her laptop screen as if to make sure he hadn’t run away yet or as Harry thought, to see if he was looking at her. In return, the man kept his stare on his scuffed up boots. 

After the one hundred and seventeenth click, not that he was counting, the door opened and a middle aged woman with tissues in her hand came walking out. The boy couldn’t help but watch her as she wiped her nose and sniffled. He was curious as to what problems this stay at home mother of two could really have. It couldn’t possibly compare to the problems he was facing. 

“Ah, Harold, right on time.” Scott motioned for the boy to move into his office, flinging his thin glasses in his gesture. “Come in! Come in!” The younger man waited for the woeful woman to walk pasted before standing and following his therapist into the quiet room. The two took their respective, usual seats as another weekly session began. “You’re looking well.” 

“Thanks.” 

“How has this week been going? Any issues?” 

Harry thought for a moment. He had become more comfortable with Scott in the last months and their conversations seemed to be more two sided now but Harry still struggled to speak his true feelings. “I don’t think so.” 

“On a scale of one to ten, ten being unmanageable, how would you rate your anxiety this week?” Scott questioned as he pulled a pen into his left hand, preparing to make notes in Harry’s file. 

“Seven?” Harry spoke timidly. 

The elder man looked up to him with a perplexed stare. “If I recall correctly, you were at a four last time we spoke. Now, that is an awfully large jump for just a week’s time. Did something specific happen that would cause your anxiety to jump in the past few days? Did you and Quinn have an argument?” 

“No, we’re fine.” The curly headed man shifted in his chair, his leg bouncing up and down which Scott made note of in his chart. “Have you not seen the news?” 

“I have.” Scott started with clear confusion, “Is there a specific news story you are concerned about? The Prime Minister perhaps?” 

“Yeah, that one.” 

The older man pushed his glasses on and began writing in an unreadable to anyone but himself cursive. “I can understand that being a troublesome idea but how does that specifically effect you, Harold?” A set of emerald eyes scanned over the rows of scarlet books behind his therapist’s head. “Our sessions are always in complete confidence, you know that, yes?”

“I know…” A long, drawn out silence plagued the two. 

“Harold, did you have anything to do with his murder?” 

“No.” This time Harry was quick to answer but then retreated slightly, “At least, I don’t think so.” 

“You don’t think so?” 

“I mean, I’m not really sure. I might just be paranoid.” Harry started rambling, “I’m sure I’m just paranoid. But everywhere I turn someone is talking about the Sins and how it’s their fault and with my history with Liam and everything…I don’t know. I guess I’m just…paranoid.” 

“That’s very interesting.” Scott spoke after a moment or two. “I know you have had some not so good run ins with the SevenSins in the past…could you elaborate on what really happened? You’ve always seemed to dance around the subject but I feel I can really help you if you give me some more details.” 

Harry inhaled deeply, his anxiety already getting the best of him. “I told you how the Sins were responsible for my father’s death; how they ruined the only family I had left.” 

“Yes, you did. But I still feel I am missing some pieces.” Scott spoke while looking to the folder on his desk, his hand scribbling away. “That was years ago and I am not saying you should not feel sad or angry for what happened but it seems to me that the SevenSins are in your past.” 

“They’ll never be just in my past. As hard as I try they’re always right in front of me.” The boy pushed his hair from his face. “I turn on the telly and there’s Liam’s face. I open the paper and they’re the headline. It’s like everywhere I turn I’m reminded on them.” 

“Harold, you have every right to feel anxious or nervous when you hear about the Sins, it is a very natural thing to feel after everything, but I can’t help wondering what hold they have over you. What happened that you feel, after all this time, they would be after you? They seem to be a bit preoccupied in their current situation.” 

“I’ve done some really fucked up things that all revolve around them.” 

“For example….?” 

“You want to know the whole truth, Scott? The whole fucked up truth? I won’t leave any details out and you can give me your therapeutic advice on how fucked I am.” 

The therapist hesitated for a moment, scrunching his eyebrows in concern. “Ok.” 

Harry inhaled, and looking Scott right in the eyes, he started from the beginning. “Ryder Payne was my best friend in primary school. We were inseparable. As we started to grow older we just grew closer. I was falling for her and falling hard.” The boy began to go off, “At that point in time, there was no one else I wanted to spend my life with. Sure, I was young and naive but it was her, it’s always been her, but then her fucked up family came along and Liam murdered my father in cold blood. You see, the Sins are always saying how they “protect” the good of this country...My dad was not a bad man; he was not a risk to this country and he did not deserve to die like that.” 

“That night just set off a whole chain reaction of bad decisions and I made it my personal mission to make the Sins pay for what they did. I wanted to see them hurt and bleed and crumble in agony for what they did to my family. I didn’t care anymore that Ryder was on their side. I didn’t care that she was one of them. I was too consumed with revenge that nothing else, no one else, mattered. So I did the only thing I could think of. They took someone I loved so I was going to take someone from them and there was no person Liam would miss more than his baby sister.” Scotts attention was fully on the boy in front of him; the boy who, after months and months of trying, was finally letting it all off his chest. “Here I was, thinking I had it all planned out, that I was going to get away with it all. I joined up with the Howlers, who’s leader just so happened to by my father’s best friend’s son, and we put the plan in motion.” Harry paused, his teeth grinding against each other. 

“So I took her.” He watched as Scott’s eyes grew, “I took the girl I once loved, the girl I probably never stopped loving, and I almost killed her. I’ll spare you the gruesome details but long story short she almost died and in my efforts to make things right again, other people died. Two harmless, unknowing people died.” 

“Harold.” 

“No! That’s not even the worse part!” Scott sunk back in his chair, dropping his pen and waiting for the answers he just realized he didn’t want to hear. “I left everyone. I did the damage and just left. I figured it would be better for everyone, including myself, if I just disappeared but I wasn’t done. I fell so far.” Harry growled, “I didn’t even recognize myself anymore and that’s why I came to see you. I knew I needed help but even you weren’t enough. I still managed to fuck it up even more and this poor bird, Claire, had to deal with it. So if were keeping count, that’s three people’s blood on my hands.” 

“Har-“ Scott tired again to calm the boy. 

Harry leaned forward, placing both elbows on his knees and cupping his hands under his chin. “And then they came for me and the rest of the Howlers. Once again, I put everyone in danger. They tied me up and beat the shit out of me and I was ready to die. I was ready for them to end it all, right then and there. They could have taken my life to spare everyone else. I deserved it. But then Ryder had to come down and be the purest, gentlest soul I’ve ever known. I thought I had broken her, that she was unfixable and yet she still stood before me and spared my life. She let me keep breathing even though I was the last person on earth who deserved her mercy.” 

“You’ve very lucky.” Scott finally got a word in. 

“I am. I don’t know how but I am.” 

“It sounds like Ryder made her peace with everything though, that she forgave you and has moved on. Which in turn means the Sins should have no more reason to be after you.” 

“There is always a reason.” Harry chuckled, looking up to the ceiling. “You know, the funniest thing about all of this is that it makes sense for the Sins to want me dead, it makes sense for them to constantly be watching me but the funniest thing is that they weren’t even the first ones to catch me. Someone else did. Someone I didn’t even know got to me before them and maybe I just got lucky that I ended up with Ryder’s gun pointed to my head or maybe not but you can’t blame me for always being suspicious and paranoid now because someone was after me long before the Sins were.” 

The elderly man rubbed his balding head with a look of puzzlement. “What do you mean?” Scott’s eyes narrowed. 

“I don’t know who it was or why, but someone else, someone other than the Sins, wanted me dead…and they almost got their wish.” The room grew silent once more. “Things are changing, Scott. Not just with me or Liam but with this country. The rules are gone and I’m as good as dead. Just biding my time now.” 

“Harrold, what do you have to do with the Prime Minister’s death?” The therapist asked quietly after a beat.

“I don’t-“ The once Howler had a mental deliberation happening. His thoughts were so crumbled together recently that he was unsure as to what was true anymore. “This…” He exhaled, “This is going to sound crazy but-but…” Harry’s glowing orbs looked up to meet Scott’s narrowed eyes. “I think my dad killed him.” 

 

“Bex?” Ryder questioned into the receiver. “Bexley, is that you? Can you hear me?” The raven haired woman readjusted the phone between her ear and her shoulder as she tried to steer Oliver’s stroller with one hand and pull her luggage with the other. Heathrow airport was a melting pot of people, all who had no idea where they were going and Ryder was trying and failing to navigate her way through the crowds. “Oh fucking hell.” The pram tilted sideways as one of the wheels rolled over Oliver’s dropped toys. 

“Ryder?” A hushed voice spoke into the phone as the woman almost toppled over trying to pick up the toy. 

“Bex?” She quickly stood upright. “Is that you? Can you hear me?” 

“Oh, it’s so good to hear your voice.” Bexley spoke lowly. “You landed safely I take it?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to get out of the terminal now.” Ryder readjusted herself, her luggage and the stroller before continuing. “Why are you calling from an unknown number?” 

“The police took my phone...” The girl said nervously, “and Liam’s been watching me like a hawk. I had to sneak away and find a payphone.” 

“Why did they take your phone?” Ryder had managed to maneuver her way outside and to the curb where she shot her hand up in the air to catch a taxi. 

“Well…” 

“Spit it out.” Ryder demanded. 

“I’m kind of Schmidty’s alibi.” She stopped for a second, “We’re kind of Schmidty’s alibi.” 

Ryder’s eyes went wide just as a cab pulled up in front of Ollie. “What do you mean we?” 

“Liam knows, he knows I’ve been in contact with you and that I’ve been lying to him. It all happened so fast. The police were questioning me about that night and how Schmidty and I have been seeing each other but no one could confirm that we were dating…besides you.” 

“You didn’t.” 

“I had to!” Bexly quickly defended herself. “I couldn’t just let them keep him locked up! He didn’t do anything! Neither did Bauer. Trust me, Ry, this was the only way to prove he was with me.” 

The phone almost slipped from Ryder’s grasp again as she tried to unbuckle her son from the pram. Ollie squirmed and giggled and did his best to make sure his mom struggled. The driver was nice enough to pack their luggage away in the boot while Ryder situated herself and Oliver in the backseat. “What did Liam say?” She asked begrudgingly. 

“He-he was mad.” She started, “But really, I think he was sad. He really misses you and I think he was more hurt than anything to know you would talk to me but not him.” 

“Are you with him now?” 

“No. I told him I was going out to get milk. Addie hasn’t stopped making tea in two days.” 

Ryder exhaled. “I’m headed to your place right now, are you going to be stuck there all day?” 

“I don’t know. Things are bad, Ry. Things are really bad.” 

The girl looked down to the babbling boy in her lap. He had two fingers in his mouth and his legs kicked wildly against the back seat of the car. “Well they’re about to get a lot worse.” She sighed. “Is there any way you can get away? I can’t bring Ollie with me tonight and I need someone to watch him…figured you’d want some quality time with your godchild.” 

“Godchild?” Bexley squealed. “I’ll-I’ll tell Liam I have a paper to work on or something. I’ll think of something. I’ll meet you at my place in an hour.” 

“Thank you.” 

“Of course.” The line went hushed. “Hey, Ry?” 

“Yeah?” Ryder leaned her head back and closed her eyes, a seven-hour flight with an infant is a tiring feat. 

“I’m glad you’re back.” 

“I’ll see you soon.” 

Bexley hung up the phone, giving herself a moment to breathe before pushing out of the telephone booth and onto the dreary London street. This was beginning to be too much for the girl to handle and knowing she was never a good liar, the idea of lying to Liam was making her sweat. “You’re fine. You’ll be ok.” She repeated to herself over and over again as she walked back to the SevenSins building. There was still a long line of cars, both police and civilian, outside. She nervously walked up to the front doors, which were guarded by men, one of which who stopped her instantly. 

“No one allowed inside.” His deep, butch accent instantly annoyed her. 

“You literally just saw me leave here about a minute ago.” 

“No one allowed inside.” 

“This is bloody ridiculous!” The woman shouted. “I literally walked past you not even a minute ago and you’re telling me I can’t go back inside? Well fuck you, you incompetent tosser! This is the most stressful day of my life, even more stressful than my Greek Literature midterm last month, and you are standing here all “ha ha what I say goes” and not letting me go up to the one place I wasn’t even meant to leave?” The thick cut man looked down upon the girl with a perplexed and somewhat frightened look. “Just you wait until Liam hears about this! That’s right! I’m on a first name basis with the man upstairs, your boss, the SevenSins leader and when I tell him about this you will be out of the job before you can say Shakespeare.” 

“You-you can go in.” 

“I thought so.” Bexley swiftly pushed her way through the crowed and into the building, jumping into the elevator before anyone else could stop her. 

“Oh good, you’re back!” Addison was the first to greet her in the penthouse. The woman’s chestnut brown waves were sprawled in every direction and the bags under her eyes were noticeable. The once glowing bride now looked exhausted and struck with worry. “Did you bring the milk?” 

Bex looked down to her two empty hands and then back up at the girl. “I…dropped it?”

“Oh.” Addie huffed, “I guess we’ll just have to go without.” She looked so disappointed and down that it made Bexley want to rush out and get here a whole cow if it meant she would be happy. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t worry sweetie. I um, I think they brought your phone back. Liam should have it in the office.” 

“Thank you.” The pair exchanged tiresome smiles before Bexley turned and made her way towards the office doors. She slowly gathered the strength and nerve to lie straight to Liam’s face. It wasn’t like this was the first time she had lied to him about Ryder’s whereabouts or anything but this was the first time he would have a reason not to trust her. 

The office was much quieter at this hour in the afternoon. There were only a few straggling bodies that didn’t belong to the SevenSins and they were keeping to themselves in one corner. Liam was at the far end of the room, talking in hushed tones with Killian. Of course, they both turned to look at her when she pushed the doors open. “Um…sorry to interrupt.” She started, “Addie said they brought my mobile back?” 

“On the table.” Liam said monotonously as he watched her walk forward and grab the small phone from the table. 

“Well…I must be going then.” She slowly started to back away from the table and towards the door, praying Liam would be too distracted to see her slip away. 

She was about three steps from disappearing when he stopped her. “Where do you think you’re going?” 

“Home?” 

“Good try.” 

“But I have this massive paper I need to finish and I can’t get behind in school. Liam, you can’t make me stay here.” The man stared at her with narrowed eyes. “This isn’t my problem; this isn’t my life.” 

“Fine.” The leader snarled, “But I expect you to tell me if you hear from Ryder otherwise I will resend my original offer.” 

Bexley swallowed hard, “Fine.” She stormed out of the room and out of the flat. She pressed past the security detail at the front entrance and raced down the street, the unwavering urge to cry building in her throat. 

 

As Bexley ran from one house, Ryder was running into another. It wasn’t long before the cab had found its way to Bexley’s flat and the girl was quickly unloading her son and her belongings before someone she knew spotted her. Ryder wasn’t able to take a breath until she was safely locked away inside her best friends flat and Ollie was occupying himself with Bexley’s numerous stacks of books and pencils to put in his mouth. The exhausted mom fell back onto the stiff couch in a huff. She was never one for flying and didn’t mentally or physically prepare herself for flying with Ollie. The boy who never sat still, was fussing the entire seven hours and who only stopped crying when he was comfortably in the lap of the elderly lady next to Ryder. 

Ryder was surprisingly about to drift off to sleep, just as Oliver put yet another pink eraser in his mouth, when she heard someone rustling on the front step. “Bex?” She called out, figuring the girl had just forgotten her keys in this morning’s rush. Ryder reluctantly pushed herself from the couch as Ollie watched curiously. There was more rustling and then someone knocked on the front door. Ryder’s hand was reaching out to the handle when an all too familiar voice stopped her dead. 

“Bex? Bex are you home?” Niall’s sing song, sweet voice hit Ryder like a tsunami wave. The girl stood immobile in the entry way as he continued to knock. “It’s Niall! I was hoping we could talk.” Oliver scooted his way around the corner and before Ryder could grab him, he let out a singular scream; a scream certainly meant to give away his mother’s position. “Bex? Bexley, was that a baby?” 

Ryder dove for cover, swooping a gurgling baby into her arms and running into the living room just as the blonde peered through the side window. She pulled Ollie into her lap and took cover behind the kitchen counter. “I guess you’re not home….” She heard Niall mumble from the other side of the door, sounding so defeated. “Well, I’ll just slide this through the letter box and maybe I’ll catch you later.”

Ryder could hear the clink of the drop box opening and closer and she waited another fifteen minutes before allowing her baby boy to slip from her arms and continue his exploration of Bexley’s house. Ryder slowly stood, peaking over the countertop even though she knew the boy was long gone by now. She moved like a sloth through the flat, each step quieter than the last, until she was feet from the door. She heard Oliver cooing and babbling in the living room but she didn’t care, her eyes were focused on the white envelope on the floor. It was somewhat crumpled and looked like it had been in one too many pockets but there was Niall’s unmistakable chicken-scratch writing scribbled across the front of it and he had only written one word…her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryder was in a trance, stuck in her seat at the kitchen table. She held the wrinkly envelop in both hands, eyes glued to scratchy writing on the top. “Ryder.” It was her name; a singular word that made her heart stop. After being away from home, away from Niall, for almost two years she had just assumed that he no longer thought about her. She spent nights and nights in her New York apartment role playing situations of Niall’s life now; how much happier he must be; the gentle touch he would give to another woman. It was almost like a dream. Ryder was standing in the background just watching the boy move on with his life. Watching Niall do his morning crosswords while someone else made breakfast, someone who couldn’t help him with the answers like she used to. Watching him sneak up behind her, easily lifting the girl off the ground to a reaction of laughter and squeals. She could imagine every situation her and Niall once shared but with a different woman; a woman whose face was always blurred. 

But now, as she sat here back in London, she realized that everything she had imagined, everything she hoped were true, was wrong. Niall hadn’t been seeing another woman. He hadn’t taken the new lease on life she gave him. He hadn’t forgotten about her and for some reason it made her want to cry because deep down, even with all the distractions of Ollie and New York, she never stopped thinking about him either. 

So many questions were left unanswered. Was this the first letter? How many letters are there? Why was he giving them to Bexley? Did he know Bex was still in contact with her? Had the two had conversations about Ryder’s whereabouts? Did Niall know about Oliver? Ryder was driving herself crazy all because of one singular letter…one that she hasn’t even opened yet. The woman couldn’t even bring herself to terms with what was written inside. 

“Ryder?” Bexley’s somewhat frantic voice came echoing through the house just as the door opened and shut. Ollie let out a loud, happy squeal at the prospect of a new person playing with him, much like he did whenever Kelley visited. “I can’t believe you’re actually here!” The excitement was evident as the brunette shed her layers and kicked off her boots in the entry way. She hurried over to give her best friend a long overdue hug but was stopped when she saw what her best friend held. Ryder turned to her with startled, puzzled green eyes. Her face was situated as if she were going to burst into tears at any moment and Bexley instantly knew this was not going to be the happy reunion she had imagined. “Where did-?” Bex started before her eyes grew wide. “You didn’t-Niall was here?” 

“What is this?” Ryder whispered out, the tears welling in her eyes. Bexley remained quiet, unsure of how to address the question. “Answer me.” The confused girl had more of a demand in her voice this time. 

“Did you see him?” The small brunette moved to sit across the table from her best friend. “Did he see you?” 

“I don’t think so.” The two grew quiet and the conversation lulled. Oliver scooted his way towards the table and pulled himself up to wobble next to his new friend. Even with his father’s disposition, the young boy did like meeting new people. Maybe it was because he loved the attention or maybe it was because he wanted anyone but his own mother to coddle him. 

“Well aren’t you a handsome fella.” Bexley’s eyes lit up behind her thick glasses. She couldn’t help but smile and pick up the toddler. She bounced him in her lap as he pulled at the ends of her hair and giggled. “He has your eyes.” 

“No he doesn’t.” Ryder unintentionally shot her down. “He’s Harry one hundred percent.” Bex didn’t know how to respond to the statement, especially in the tone of voice her friend used. It was no secret between the pair who Oliver’s father was but it was unsettling to hear how Ryder talked. 

The conversation lulled again while Bexley played with Ollie in her lap. The two played peekaboo and the baby clapped his hands in delight. He babbled and cooed as she talked with him, practically carrying on a conversation neither of them understood. The girl talked in the high pitched, sing-songy tone as everyone did when talking to a child. Ollie couldn’t get enough of her. 

“How many are there?” Ryder’s tone was hushed and still full of disbelief. “How many letters?” Bexley looked up to her desperate friend. She got to her feet, pulling Ollie up with her and balancing him on her hip. Ryder kept her stare on the letter now sitting on the table as the other girl disappeared behind her. Ryder could hear her son gabbing and then a rustling in the hallway closet. After a few moments, the two returned to the table with a large black box. It was plain and unappealing but held much more than Ryder was prepared for. Bex put the box on the table in front of the girl before sitting back down in her chair. Ryder’s lips were parted and her eyes fixed on the box. 

“I’ve never read them.” Bexley said after a few minutes. “I haven’t opened any of them…it wasn’t my place.” 

“Why do you have these?” 

“He-Niall asked me to give them to you.” Bexley started softly as a tear escaped onto Ryder’s cheek. “He knew, well I don’t know if he knew for sure but I think he figured if you were going to keep in contact with anyone it would be me. I told him time and time again that I hadn’t heard from you but he always knew.” Another tear fell and Bexley set Ollie back down to play with her newspaper and books. “He showed up a month after you left with the first one. He kept saying he didn’t want you to be alone. He wanted you to know he was still here for you. He asked me to send them.” 

“But you didn’t.” 

“No.” Bexley replied sheepishly. “I held onto the first one for weeks. I went back and forth on whether to send it to New York or not.” 

“Well you obviously decided against it.” 

“And for good reason.” Voices and tensions were beginning to rise in the small flat. “You kept telling me how much you needed to get away, how much you needed to distance yourself from the Sins.” 

“Niall isn’t a Sin!” 

“Really?” Bex’s tone was growing in annoyance. “Ry, you should have seen him when the Howlers took you. Even after he got you back! Niall was as much a Sin as any of them.” Ryder swallowed hard, tensing her jaw. “You really think that getting these letters from him would have helped you? I haven’t read them but I can only imagine what they say. He would have had you crawling back to London a year ago.” 

“You don’t know that.” Ryder bit out. 

Bexley paused, taking a breath and choosing her words. “No, I don’t but after all these years of being your best friend I thought I was doing what was best for you.” 

“How do you know what’s best for me?” 

“Excuse me?” Bex was appalled by Ryder’s sudden outburst. “I had never seen you happier than when you were with Niall but since the day I met you all you wanted to do was get away from the Sins and this place. You did everything you could to get away from here. Hell, you left me high and dry dealing with your brother’s constant questioning and Niall’s unannounced visits. Do you even care what I’ve had to do? What I’ve had to sacrifice to help you? I thought a change of scenery would do you good.” 

Ryder stopped arguing. The whole plane ride home she tried to prepare herself for the inevitable conversations she was going to have. The unavoidable fights and confessions that would no doubt blow up in her face but the one person she didn’t imagine it happening with was Bexley. She thought seeing her best friend was going to be a glorious homecoming of hugs and happy tears. Ryder was overjoyed for Ollie to meet his Godmother and for Bex to meet her Godson. “You’re right.” 

“What?” The girl was taken aback. “I-“ Ryder exhaled and licker her chapped lips. “I never stopped to think about how this all affected you. I’ve been such a selfish twat.” Bexley stayed quiet, looking sorrowful. “You’ve done nothing but try to help me. You took me in the night I ran away from my dad. God, that was almost five years ago.” 

“A lot’s happened since then.” 

Both girls looked over to the baby boy. Ollie was laying on his back, looking up to the ceiling and chewing on his favorite elephant stuffed animal’s ear. His feet kicked wildly while the elephant became soaked in drool. “More than I ever imagined.” Ryder continued, “I’m sorry. I know what you did was in my best interest, I was just so…surprised.” 

“I should have told you.” Bex countered. 

“No, I’m glad you didn’t. You right, I would have come back and I just-I wasn’t ready to be back here. I’m still not ready to be here.” Both girls let out sarcastic, sympathetic chuckles. Ryder took a moment and looked between the box and the single envelope. “Listen, I think you need some time to get to know your Godson. Do you mind watching him for a few hours?” 

“You didn’t even have to ask.” Bexley smiled, her perfectly white teeth shining. “Are you going to be ok?” 

“Probably not.” Ryder laughed, whipping her damp cheeks. “But it’s something I need to do.” The girl flashed a forced smirk before getting up to the table, Bex following suit. One girl moved toward the door and the other towards Ollie. Just before Ryder was about to reach the entrance she turned around, quickly grabbing the letter off the table and stuffing it into her jacket pocket. Her hand reached for the door knob where she paused again, hesitating. This was it, the moment she had been dreading and avoiding and not looking forward to since the day she left London. 

Even as she internally fought it, her feet carried her exactly where she needed to go. It was almost a calming walk as the woman ventured through her old stomping grounds. The people were the same, going about their lives completely unsuspecting of what really went on behind the closed doors of London. The sounds were familiar. The air even smelled like she remembered. It was a fresh, natural smell that brought her right back to her footie days in the park. 

Pictures of how she always imagined this conversation going were playing over and over in her mind. Pictures of the night she left flooded in and jumbled everything together. The images of Liam watching her leave; of Addie and Schmidty, Bauer, Hattie, all of them. Flashes went by of her last night in the SevenSins household, of the person she succumbed to be. There wasn’t a day that went by where she didn’t think of her brother; where she didn’t wonder if he was thinking about her. Ryder knew she was never given a normal, easy life by any standards. Each year came with its ups and downs, it’s tragedies and thrills, but years and years of training had taught her that she would be ok. However, not talking to Liam, her only remaining blood family, was almost as terrible as it got. 

The woman’s heart rate began to increase the closer she got to the SevenSins building. It felt as if her heart was in her throat, threatening to jump out and land on the pavement at any moment. She could feel the sweat on her forehead and knew for a fact her cheeks were flushed. She rounded the corner but not without peaking around the tall bushes first. The towering building looked exactly the same except multiple men in suits stood at its entrance. Ryder only assumed it had to do with the Prime Minister situation, knowing Liam would bring in extra security and muscle. 

“Hi Henry.” Ryder spoke sheepishly to the balding, beer bellied man that stood guard at the door. 

“Miss. Payne.” The man couldn’t hide the surprise on his face or in his voice. 

Ryder smiled sweetly, “May I?” 

“By all means.” Henry moved quickly for his stature and swung the door open, moving to the side and allowing Ryder entrance. She thanked him kindly before stepping into the waiting elevator. The ride she had taken hundreds of times before now felt like the longest ride of her life. She closed her eyes and took two deep breathes. 

Ding.

She didn’t know what to expect but what she saw was not what she expected. The penthouse was eerily quiet. There was no one moving through the hallways, no one sitting on her favorite white couches, and no one drinking tea in the kitchen. She had never seen the place so deserted. But in the empty space there was a clear feeling of stress, of tension and anger. It was undeniable and hit Ryder like a tidal wave. 

The girl stepped out of the elevator, looking in every direction and wondering who she would see first. There was no noise in the bedrooms and no noise in the kitchen but judging by the guards downstairs Ryder knew he had to be here. The woman slid her boots off, placing them neatly by the front table as she always did, and moved down the hall. There was only one place Liam could be hiding. 

The office hallway was an overflow of emotions, as if the girl was not already emotionally compromised. Her green orbs caught every black and white photograph as she walked. Even with their sunglasses on, she felt the eyes of the SevenSins past watching her every move. Their uniformed look had never intimidated her until today and the large oak double doors had never seemed so overwhelming. Ryder stopped a few feet away from the doors. She could hear hushed voices on the other side so with a shaky fist she knocked. The voices went quiet and it was a daunting few seconds before a deep voice rang out telling her to enter. Ryder held her breathe and slowly pushed the two doors open. Her watery eyes instantly locked on Liam’s and he was all that mattered to her in that moment. 

The office was deadly quiet, no one jumping up to greet her or offer their hellos. Liam took up residence at the head of the table, his face was stone cold and blank; almost as if he was seeing a ghost appearing before his eyes. To his right the twins who unsurprisingly shared identical looks of shock. Next to Bauer’s empty chair was Addie who looked on the verge of tears. On the opposite side of the table sat Denver, Tex and Schmidty’s vacant chair. 

Ryder instantly started crying. It wasn’t what she had planned on doing or what she wanted to do but it happened and she could no longer hold back the tears. The girl felt that for the first time in her life, she was on the wrong side of the SevenSins. She let out a loud sniffle just as Liam pushed himself up from his chair. He rested both palms against the wooden table, somewhat leaning forward, while starring at her. “Everyone out.” He demanded and it didn’t take more than a second for everyone to rise from their chairs and leave the room, barely acknowledging Ryder as they went. 

The woman was trying as hard as she could to compose herself but the moment she heard the doors click shut behind her the tears only fell harder. Liam was becoming blurry in her vision but she knew the frigid look he was wearing. “Li” She blubbered out, still stuck in her place at the opposite side of the room. Liam tensed his shoulders, standing fully erect. He didn’t know what to say to the girl, not anymore. 

After about five minutes of the siblings staring at each other from opposite sides of the table, Ryder had finally composed herself enough to breath normally. Liam had yet to say anything but eventually he moved to the right and started walking towards the girl. He kept his eyes focused on his baby sister as he walked, stopping only a foot or so in front of her. “Li.” She tried again, unable to gage his emotion and feeling the need to start crying all over again. 

Just as Ryder was about to open the flood gates, babbling any word she could think of, Liam forcibly pulled her into a tight hug. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling and taking in her scent. He wrapped his arms around her small waist, squeezing her tighter when he felt the wetness on his collar. Ryder practically collapsed into his arms, holding onto her brother for dear life. “I’ve missed you.” Liam sighed out, finally showing relief. “Where did you go?” He pulled back slightly, moving his hands to rest them on her shoulders so he could get a good look at the girl’s blotchy face. 

“New York.” Ryder half laughed half cried out. 

“Of all the places you could have gone.” Liam smirked and the girl caught glimpse of his glistening eyes. 

“I know, I know. It was shit! I hated every minute of it.” Liam chuckled and pulled her into another tight hug. 

“Don’t go anymore.” 

“I won’t” Ryder spoke convincingly, “I promise.”

The two siblings finally separated, moving away from each other reluctantly. “Why’d you come back?” Liam questioned. 

“I saw what happened on the news and then I heard about Bauer and Schmidty and how everyone was blaming the Sins.” Ryder started babbling, “I just couldn’t sit by and watch you all take the fall for something you didn’t do. I can’t let that happen to Bauer and Schmidty.” She paused and met eyes with Liam, “I didn’t want you to have to deal with this alone.” 

“Ry-“

“I know.” She interrupted him, “I know you don’t need my help and I’m probably just a burden and you think I shouldn’t have wasted my time. I probably shouldn’t have come at all but I just thought-“

“Ry!” Liam cut the girl off to her surprise. She quickly shut her mouth, looking to him with a slack jaw. “Thank you.” 

The woman couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face, “What else are sisters for?” 

“I take it Bex filled you in on everything then?” 

“Oh god, please don’t be mad at her Liam. I told her not to tell you. Be mad at me but not her.” 

“I’m not mad at her.” Liam reassured the girl, “I was at first but Bex has always been one to do as she’s told. I knew it wasn’t her idea.” 

“Was her statement not enough to get Schmidty out? Why haven’t you gotten them out yet?” Ryder’s authoritative voice took over, knowing it was time to talk business. 

Liam sighed, rubbing his temples and slumping into the nearest chair. The stress of the situation was evident. Ryder noticed the dark circles under his eyes, his pale skin. The man looked entirely exhausted. “I’ve tried everything, Ry, but they have some really convincing evidence. I can’t fight against the facts. They have witnesses and DNA and tire tracks. It’s too much just to be speculation and it’s only a matter of time before the rest of us are taken in.” 

“But you can’t possibly believe they did it, right?” 

“Absolutely not.” Liam spoke forcibly, looking up to her. “There is no doubt in my mind that they are innocent but that just means someone is trying really really hard to make it look like this was our fault.” 

“You think someone is trying to frame us?” Ryder questioned with clear confusion. 

“I do.” The man said after a moment, “But there’s no way for me to prove it. I have no leads, no information, no suspects. I don’t know who would want to do this.” 

“What-“ She hesitated, “What about the Howlers? Revenge?” 

“No.” He said with confidence. “They were my first thought too but after we let them go I had Bauer keep track of em for a few months. They’ve disbanded for the most part, all gone their separate ways. They don’t have the resources or the man power to pull off something this big.” 

“Who else is even out there? Big? The Outliers?” 

“No. No one.” Liam looked completely defeated. “I have no idea but I know Bauer and Schmidty are innocent.” 

“We’ll figure this out, Liam. I promise you, we will get them back and we will figure out who is behind all of this.” 

“I don’t know anymore.” Liam shook his head, “I don’t know what to do. For the first time, I don’t know how to fix this.” 

“I will fix this.” Ryder bent down so she was eye level with the man, placing a comforting hand on his knee. “I will handle this.” Liam smiled caringly. There was a yet another pause in the conversation while Ryder contemplated her next words. “In the mean time I need you to do something for me.” 

“Anything.” He responded instantly. 

“I need you and Addie to come with me somewhere.” She stood up, moving a few step backwards. 

“Where?” The man’s brows knit together. 

“Can you stop asking questions for once and just come with me?” Ryder smirked, that sisterly glint back in her eye. 

 

The car ride back to Bexley’s was full of conversation. Mostly from Addison asking question after question and Ryder responding but it was exactly what Ryder had wanted and anticipated. She knew Addie would be the most understanding, the more animated towards her. Liam had decided to drive, offering his two cents and laughing when necessary. “Why is it were going to Bexley’s exactly?” 

“I can’t tell you…” Ryder bit her lip nervously. 

“Well I’ll take any reason to get out of that house.” Addison seemed to be in a much happier mood as she talked. She hid her exhaustion and stress well. 

Liam pulled the car up right in front of Bexley’s building, parking on the side of the street. Ryder was the first to get out, followed by Addison and eventually Liam. Thankfully, the girl had sent a warning text to her friend and Bexley had made sure the door was open and Ollie had a fresh jumper. Ryder stopped at the top of the steps, turning back to the couple and saying “Please, just keep an open mind.” Liam narrowed his eyes in her direction but Addison only looked excited. 

“Bex?” Ryder swung the door open, leading the way for the trio. 

“In here!” They moved past the entry way and into the open living room where Bexley stood holding Oliver on her hip. Addison let out a shocked squeal, covering her mouth. Liam stood behind his wife, almost emotionless. 

“This is Oliver.” Ryder moved to take the boy from her friend. “Your nephew.” 

“Nephew?!” Addie shrieked, not taking her eyes of the little boy in Ryder’s arms. “He’s your…”

“Yes.” Ryder smiled self-consciously. “This is my son…Ollie.” 

“Your son!” Addison rushed forward, practically kidnapping Ollie from the girl and pulling him into her lap. Ryder couldn’t help but smile but then she turned back to her brother and her smile faltered. Liam watched his wife with stiff eyes and a detached expression. “Oh, he’s such a looker!” Addie continued to gush about the baby in her arms. “Look at this hair! And this cute little nose! And these dimples! Oh, these dimples!” She pinched Ollie’s cheeks and tickled his little tummy. “He looks-he looks just like-“ She was unable to finish her thought because Liam finished it for her. 

“He looks like Harry.”


	5. Chapter 5

The drive to the county home was one of both solitude and apprehension. The views of tree lined roads and open countryside were a serene sight. However, the further Harry drove into the wooden lot the more his shoulders stiffened. It had been longer than the man could have imagined since he had last visited the Howler home. He walked out on them years ago and there was no doubt Harry was not welcomed there anymore. The man hadn’t seen or spoken to any of the Howlers, let alone Louis, since the day they were thrown out of the SevenSins hold, beaten and bruised. The only reason he knew the Howler king would be here being because of Quinn’s pleading of him not to go. 

After a dirt road drive, Harry pulled up to the large front gates that enclosed the property. He brought the car to a stop and rolled down the window, casually punching in the entrance code as if he did it every day. It wasn’t a surprise the code had not changed, even after everything the Howlers had done and the danger that ensued but things had fallen so far apart. One could question if Louis just didn’t care about unwelcomed visitors or if he welcomed the danger he once sought out. 

As expected, the gate slowly began to open and Harry inhaled deeply before taking his foot off the brake and easing the car forward. The house looked just as it had always looked; plain and unexciting. Harry pulled into his old parking spot even though he could have pulled in anywhere seeing as the lot was empty. The man thought it was curious, there were usually five or six cars parked here. He looked around at the overgrown hedges while moving towards the front door. The place almost looked deserted because of how inattentive the Howlers had been. Harry walked up the front steps, his boots clicking once on each. There was a definite hesitation as he reached up to knock on the white door. 

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

The man took a step back as he waited, looking down to his feet. After a few moments the door flew open with a harsh “What do you want?” being uttered before Louis could even lay eyes on who waited. The Howler Kind’s pale bloodshot blue eyes went wide with surprise but only for an instant before his face turned to a permanent scowl. “You’re not welcome here.” 

“Listen,” Harry started in a calm tone, “I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need your help.” 

“Did you forget what happened the last time you showed up at my door asking for help?” Louis spoke with such ferocity. “I’m done helping you.” Louis moved to shut the door but the other man was quick, pushing his hand out and holding it open. The curly haired boy moved swiftly and pushed through the door before Louis even knew what was happening. Harry always did have the advantage when it came to size and strength, it was Louis’ cunning and intelligence he was here for though. “Get the fuck off my property.” 

“Not before you listen to what I have to say.” The two once friends shared an intense stare down in the foyer, neither willing to back down. “Louis, please.” Harry spoke first, still retaining eye contact. “It’s bigger than the two of us this time.” 

“What are you talking about?” Louis snarled much like the wolf he was. 

Harry licked his lips in thought, “I need to know everything you know about the RED6.”

 

*****

 

“He looks like Harry.” Liam was frozen in his place, eyes trained on Ollie as he sat comfortably in Addison’s lap. “How is it he looks exactly like Harry?” There was such a strain in Liam’s voice and it was hard to decipher. 

“Liam.” Addison whispered, knowing how her husband was going to react. 

The man was filled with disbelief and alarm. He couldn’t describe the thoughts that were pounding their way into him as he watched the toddler. He bit his lip nervously before turning to look at Ryder. Liam’s dark eyes softened and a certain sadness washed over him. “Please.” He begged and Ryder could feel the lump in her throat building. “Please…don’t.” 

“Li.” Ryder offered. 

“Don’t.” He interrupted her, putting his hand up. “I don’t want to hear it.” Liam started shaking his head, looking away from Ryder and towards the floor as he tried to process this. “I don’t-I can’t think about that.” 

“Li, just listen to me.” Ryder started again but then her brother looked back to her and she instantly stopped. The man was growing red with rage, his fist balled at his side and breathing growing rapid and unsteady. 

“I’m going to kill him.” In a blink, the SevenSins leader was rushing towards the door. “I should have killed him when I had the chance! This is the last straw, three strikes and he’s dead!” 

“Liam!” Ryder raced after her brother, catching his bicep just as he drew the door open. “Stop!” The man flung around, pushing the girl away and sending her falling into the wall, her shoulder meeting it with a loud thud. 

“I’m sorry!” Liam’s attitude turned on a dime. The dangerous man he was, there was no way he would intentionally hurt an innocent person, especially his baby sister. “Ryder, I am so sorry.” Liam kept apologizing while helping his sister up right again. 

“It’s ok.” Ryder moved herself away and out of Liam’s gasp, her left hand coming to rub her sore right shoulder. “You didn’t mean it.” Liam looked to her with the most heart breaking eyes, worse than when she left him the last time. “You didn’t mean it, Liam. It was an accident.” 

“This is just…” He stuttered out. 

“I know.” Ryder spoke sweetly, “Imagine how surprised I was.” 

“Oh god.” Liam was quickly pulling the woman into a tight hug. “I didn’t even think! I’m so sorry you had to go through that alone! You shouldn’t have had to go through this alone.” He pulled away from her slowly, “Why didn’t you call?” The man was utterly heart broken. 

“I just…I couldn’t” Ryder felt a stray tear fall onto her cheek. 

“I never wanted you to leave.” Liam spoke quietly after a few moments. “Not now, not five years ago. Never.” 

“I’m sorry.” More wet tears escaped her, “It was all I could think to do. I’ve always been good at running away.” 

“Please, don’t run anymore.” Her brother begged, “You don’t have to do this alone…I don’t want you to do this alone.” If there was any doubt before that Ryder was crying it was quickly erased. Thick tears fell from her green eyes; rolling down her cheeks, landing in the corners of her mouth and falling from her chin. 

“I don’t want to be alone.” She sobbed, “Not anymore. I want to come home.” 

“Then come home. Please come home with me.” 

“What about Ollie?” She whispered while trying to calm herself. 

The SevenSins leader bit his lip between his front teeth, inhaling deeply as if trying to solve an unsolvable problem. “Just…stay here with Bex tonight. Let me talk to everyone so they’re not blindsided. Plus, Addie is going to have to go out and stock up on baby supplies now, isn’t she?” 

“I didn’t bring much.” Ryder laughed off. “Will you come meet him?” 

Liam paused, but only for a second. “Let’s go.” He gave his baby sister a light shove on her non-sore shoulder before following her back into the main room. Bexley was sitting on the couch with her legs crossed underneath her while Addie played with Oliver on the floor. It was obvious they had discovered the baby’s favorite game, peek a boo. 

Addie quickly straightened herself when she heard the Payne siblings walk back into the room. She turned to her husband with an anxious expression. The three girls all watched the man apprehensively, unsure of his next move. Ollie on the other hand didn’t seem to mind and now that Addison wasn’t paying attention to him, he scooted his way across the floor and ended at Liam’s feet. The two boys had somewhat of a starring contest until the baby pushed both his chubby arms in the air and let out a sound similar to a hiccup. Ryder didn’t have to explain to anyone what this meant because it was quickly solved by Liam bending down and scooping Oliver up in his arms. 

The SevenSins leader kept his cold, blank expression even as the baby pulled at his collar and smacked his scruffy cheek playfully. It was obvious Liam was trying very hard to process everything that had just been thrust at him. The three women in the room exchanged curious glances as they watched the situation unfold. It wasn’t till Oliver screamed as loud as his little lungs could handle that Liam broke his stare. “Hi.” He spoke in a not so nurturing tone, not having much experience with children let along toddlers. 

“He likes playing peek a boo.” Ryder suggested but was only meant with a ’there’s no way I’m doing that’ look from her brother. 

“He’s learning to walk…you could let him hold your fingers and walk around the house.” She offered a different suggestion. Liam and Ollie exchanged awkward glances, both too stubborn for each other. 

In the end, Liam ended up walking Ollie all over the house, multiple times. The baby boy was laughing and kicking as Liam allowed him to hold his two pointer fingers and follow him around the house. After the second venture through the kitchen, Liam began to warm up to the kid and eventually started offering off the cuff play by play much to everyone else’s delight. The girls watched from the living room, catching up with each other and listening to the boys play. If even for a moment, the situation turned out just as Ryder had wanted. 

After a few hours of visiting and playing, Liam and Addison said their goodbyes. “Just text me a list of everything you need. Oh, I can’t wait to go crib shopping! This is so exciting! I’ll see you soon little Ollie.” She cooed and rubbed the tired baby’s cheek. 

“I’ll call you in the morning.” Liam gave his sister a small kiss on the forehead seeing as a hug was out of the question. Ryder was balancing her son in both arms as he drifted in and out of sleep. 

“Thank you for tiring him out.” She giggled, “It’ll be nice to have the extra playmates.” 

“It’ll be…a big change, that’s for sure.” Liam gave her a half smile, “good night sis.” 

 

The car ride home was a much different situation. Addison had expected her husband to vent his frustrations and voice his surprise but for almost half the ride, he didn’t say anything. Liam’s palms gripped the steering wheel tightly as he kept his gaze forward. It wasn’t hard to see he was thinking very hard about things. “Penny for your thoughts?” Addison asked quietly, turning in her seat enough to face him. 

“I can’t believe she has a kid.” Liam started quietly, still facing the road before him. “And with him of all people.” 

“I don’t necessarily think she planned it this way.” Addie kept her tone even to avoid the inevitable blow up. 

“Of course not…which is why I feel so guilty for hating her.” 

“Hate?” The woman questioned with surprise but was ignored. 

“And Oliver, he’s just a babe. He didn’t do anything; he didn’t ask to be born into this family or to have Ryder and Harry be his parents, but at the same time it’s so hard to not think of Styles every time I look at him. The kid is a spitting image! How does Ryder expect me to love him and treat him like my nephew when he shares the same blood as Styles?” 

“You can’t fault the baby for his father. You can’t treat Ollie differently because of that, he is your family. Ryder’s blood runs in his veins as well.” 

“It’s just, how does she expect us to bring a baby into this? How do I explain to everyone that Harry Syles raped my baby sister, who at the same time he was trying to kill, and it resulted in a baby? How fucked up is that? I can’t explain that to people.” 

“They’ll understand.” Addie said, placing a soft hand on the man’s thigh. “If anyone, the Sins will understand.” 

Liam took a breath, his knuckles tightening around the wheel. “Kids just don’t mix in this business.” He sighed out. “Look at how Ryder and I turned out…same with Hattie and Killian. Kids and Sins don’t mix.” 

Addie paused, her brows scrunching together in concern. “Does that mean you don’t want kids?” She asked quietly. Liam didn’t answer at first which only grew the natural born nurturers concerns. “Liam.” 

“I don’t know what I want.” 

 

*****

 

“The RED6?” Louis groaned out with raised brows. “Get out of my house, Harry.” The disheveled man began to walk further into his home and Harry had no choice but to follow. The further he walked the more he realized just how far gone the Howlers were. Besides Louis, the house was empty. There was no bickering in the kitchen, sports playing too loud on the telly, or drinks being poured at the bar. There were empty wrappers, beer bottles, and glasses scattered across every table. The blinds were all drawn and the fridge was next to empty. 

“Looks like a disaster in here.” Harry commented. 

“Oh, so you’ve not only come to ask for my help but to insult me as well? Cheers Haz, I’ve really missed ya.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to take out the trash every now and then.” 

“Look who’s talking.” Louis quipped, walking into the kitchen and grabbing another bottle of beer. 

“Listen.” Harry gave in, tired of fighting like children. “I know I am the last person you want to help, let alone see, but I don’t know anyone else to go to for this. You are the only other person I know who knows about the RED6.” 

“I knew about the RED6.” Louis corrected him. 

“Well, all I knew was that they existed and that our fathers were connected to them. Please, can you just tell me what you know and then I’ll leave.” Harry begged, hating to sound desperate but at this moment her really was. 

“Why are you so interested in them anyways? What’s in it for you?” Louis popped the top and took a long sip of his beer while Harry chose not to answer. The Howler gave him a long hard look before his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. “This is about her isn’t it?!” Harry remained tight lipped. “Fucking hell, Harry! Why are you doing this? First you love her, then you want to teach her a lesson, then you want to kill her, but wait! Then you feel guilty and now you’re back to being in love with her! When are you going to pick a fucking side cause I’m sick of this!” 

“Yes.” Harry’s tone was rising, “Is that what you wanted to hear? Yes, this is about her but it’s not just her! I think the RED6 are framing the Sins for the Prime Ministers murder.” 

“And why is that your problem to fix?” Louis said roughly. 

“I’m just-I’m trying to make things right.” Harry sighed out and for some reason Louis’ face softened. 

“Look,” He said sympathetically, “I haven’t heard anything about the RED6 in months. They’ve gone completely underground.” 

“Which is what worries me. No one knows they exist. I don’t think Liam even knows.” 

“Well that is definitely not my problem.” Louis leaned against the kitchen counter and took another long sip of his beer. “If I knew anything, I’d tell you. But I’m afraid I can’t help you this time.” Harry couldn’t hide his utter look of defeat. “Why do you think they’re framing the Sins anyways? Liam does business all over the world. There’s hundreds of people that could want to end them.” 

“It just doesn’t make sense.” Harry looked away, “None of it makes sense. You and I both know how deep the Sins lie in England. They’re on a first name basis with the Queen. Plus they practically run law enforcement.” 

“I don’t understand…” 

“If the Sins wanted the Prime Minister dead, they would have done it in a much quieter way. They would have paid off the witnesses, the reporters, the medical examiner, everyone. There would be no trace back to them, they’re that good.” Harry was shaking his head, walking back and forth as he processed everything out loud for the first time. “Two of their men are still in custody. It just doesn’t seem right.” 

“It is a little strange that the cops haven’t been paid off and the Sins released.” Louis thought out loud. 

“It’s more than strange.” Harry continued. “Someone is trying really hard to dirty the Sins name. They want Liam to take the fall for this and apart from murdering the Queen, this was the next best thing. The RED6 name is written all over this. Just like our dad’s, they want the monarchy to go away but that can’t happen until the Sins go away first.” 

“You’ve put a lot of thought into this.” 

“Yeah, but there’s nothing I can do about it I guess. I don’t have the slightest clue who is in the 6 or where to even find them.” 

“You know,” Louis started, “I might be able to help you after all. My dad always had a habit of keeping journals.” The man set his bottle down on the counter with a small clink. “But first,” He looked Harry dead in the eyes, “what do you plan on doing if you find out the 6 are responsible?” 

Harry paused, keeping eye contact with the Howler and in a dry voice he said, “I’m going to offer Liam a trade.” 

 

*****

 

After a warm bottle, Oliver went straight to sleep that night. He didn’t fuss or cry like normal when Ryder would put him down and leave him alone. The girl was secretly thanking Liam as she turned on the baby monitor and walked out of Bexley’s spare room, where she set up the portable crib. It had been a whirlwind of a day and no one wanted to sleep more than the girl herself so she made a blanket filled, cushy bed on the sofa and settled in for the night. However, she tossed and turned for almost an hour due to the unending stream of thoughts coursing through her. So much had happened today, so much that she had been dreading, that it was just too overwhelming for her to settle down. 

When Ryder reached hour two of no sleep she pushed herself up from the couch, the blankets all falling to the floor as she untangled her legs. The woman ran a hand through her tangled, dark locks while stretching her back. She sat on the edge of the couch for almost fifteen seconds before springing up and walking towards her jacket hanging off a chair in the kitchen. In the dim light, she pulled a crumpled white envelop out of her pocket and walked back towards the couch. 

The girl flipped on the table lamp and snuggled back under some blankets with the envelope landing in her lap. She stared at the scratchy writing for a long time, going back and forth on whether to open it or not. She heard Ollie sigh and move on the monitor and after a moment more she was ripping the back of the envelop and pulling out a single piece of paper. 

Hello.   
It’s me again, but I’m sure you already knew that. Then again I don’t know if you’ve even been getting these letters or if you even read the other ones so…hi, it’s Niall. 

Ryder chewed on the inside of her cheek, swallowing hard as she read through the hand written note. The same handwriting she would recognize anywhere seeing as she used to stare at it every Sunday morning. 

I hope you’re doing ok and your new life is treating you well. I always imagine what you could be getting up too. Just yesterday I pictured you mountain climbing in the Alps. You always did love an adrenaline rush. The week before I imagined you swimming with sharks. You’d have to leave me out on that adventure.   
Anyways…I’m still working at the pub. It’s alright, gets me out of the house I guess. I’ve met some really interesting people. I don’t know why but they always want to tell me their life story. Some are interesting, most are not. I don’t do much else besides that, still keeping to myself.   
I’m not sure if you’ve seen the news but things have gotten a bit intense here in England. I don’t know what’s going on besides what they say in the paper but even then I don’t know if I believe it. Things are coming down pretty hard on the Sins. It’s funny, I used to despise the SevenSins but then they helped me get you back. They don’t deserve what’s happening. I thought about going to see Liam but figured I would just get in the way. I hope you’re not too freaked out over it. The Sins always pull through.   
I guess that’s all I’ve got. I just wanted to see how you were doing and let you know that everything is going to be ok. I’m still here for you whenever you choose to come home. I miss you a lot but I know you need your space right now…and that’s ok.   
Just come back to me soon. I love you.   
Always, Niall 

There was a dull ache in Ryder’s chest and a churning feeling in her stomach as she folded the letter back up. She didn’t cry. She didn’t breathe. It was an overwhelming, unexplainable feeling. The woman held the letter tight in her grasp as she stared blankly out into the dim living room. 

In a flash, she was up and scrambling into the kitchen. She threw the lid off plain box and dumped its contents onto the table. Over a hundred letters littered the table, all the same white envelopes with the same handwriting on the fronts. Ryder jostled through each envelope, ripping it open and scanning the letter. After the sixth letter she realized; they all ended the same. Two sentences. 

Just come back to me soon. I love you. 

Before she realized what was happening, Ryder was rushing out the front door. Her feet carried her through the streets, her bare feet growing numb with each step and her wavy locks flying in every direction behind her. She rounded the corners so quickly she was slipping and fumbling along the pavement. The woman pushed through the door and quickly found herself in the middle of a pub, various people starring at her. Her grassy eyes scanned the room until they landed on the boy behind the bar. 

Ryder didn’t think twice before moving towards the bar. Niall had his back turned to her, a glass in hand that sloshed with beer. He turned to the left and slid the glass across the counter to an elderly man. “What can I get you?” It wasn’t till after he asked the question that he looked up. 

“Hi.”


	6. Chapter 6

Have you ever imagined a situation so many times, over and over, that when it finally happens it doesn’t seem real? It’s just another day dream of what could be. You’ve gone through it time and time again; the rush of adrenaline, the look in her eyes, the skip of a heartbeat and the drop of your stomach. It’s played through your head like a never ending movie. The first word. The last word. Everything in between. 

You’ve imagined her running into your arms, lips connecting instantly; the desperation crawling through you both. Your callused finger tips running through her soft hair then traveling further down her back, sliding under the hem of her tee and finally skin meets skin. Her breathe is sweet like honey and her touch all too familiar. You’ve imagined pulling her into you, kissing and groping each other all the way back to the apartment where you seal the deal. The happy ended you thought you deserved, the happy ended you always wanted. 

Niall had imagined it all. Every scenario; every thought, word, feeling. He had longed for the day Ryder would come back into his life. And now here she was standing before him. The girl’s cheeks were flushed and her feet were bare but she was there. Even after all the imagining and day dreaming it wasn’t right though. Niall’s eyes locked with hers in surprise but his heart never skipped a beat. His palms grew sweaty but his throat not dry. It wasn’t like he had imagined as Ryder slowly moved closer towards the bar. 

“Hi.” 

“Ryder.” He breathed out, thankful to not be holding a full glass otherwise it would now be shattered at his feet. Instead of a dramatic leap across the bar to sweep Ryder off her feet, Niall stayed stuck in his place. Instead of screaming ‘I love you’ or ‘I missed you’ he said “Wh-what are you doing here?” 

“I’m back.” It was clear the woman was overcome with emotion. Tears were gathering on the brims of her eyes and yet a beaming smile spread across her face. “I’m home.”

Life snapped back into Niall as if he were struck by a bolt of lightning. He quickly took in his surroundings, realizing the bar was full of paying customers waiting for their drinks. It was loud and crowded. “Listen,” the boy stuck his hand into his back pocket and fished out a set of keys, “we close in half hour.” He leaned over the counter and passed the keys to Ryder. “Wait for me upstairs?” 

“Ok.” Ryder said apprehensively, somewhat confused as to their lack-luster reunion. She took the keys awkwardly from the boy she once shared a bed with. 

“The stairs are over there.” Niall pointed towards the back left of the bar before hurriedly grabbing another glass and pulling the lever as a dark liquid filled it. “I’ll be up as soon as I can.” And with that the boy went back to his job. He moved quickly and happily behind the bar as if nothing had happened. He chatted with his usual customers, laughing and joking. Ryder stood and watched for a few moments; the ever charming Niall back to his usual self in record time. 

The girl wasn’t sure if she should be mad, happy, nervous, upset or if she should be feeling anything at all. This was not the reunion she had expected, especially after reading his letters. Each was filled with the Niall she knew, the boy she gave her heart too, and now he acted as if they were too estranged friends who just happened to run into each other again. It didn’t add up but Ryder moved through the crowds of people towards the stairs. 

She slowly pushed the key into the lock and the door opened easily. The upstairs flat was dimly lit but enough to see the general layout. Ryder stood with her back against the closed door. The room was oddly quiet for the amount of people downstairs. It was also oddly empty, which the woman noticed instantly. In all her years of living with Niall she knew the ins and outs of his living style; laundry all over the floor, empty cans and dirtied glasses on the tables, his guitar moving from room to room like magic. This flat didn’t feel like Niall at all. It didn’t even feel like a home. 

Ryder moved away from the door and into the living space. As opposed to a couch, that she knew Niall loved to take naps on, there were two club chairs with a plain black coffee table in front of them. They faced the small television. There were no hangings on the walls, no books on the table. The kitchen was much of the same. A small table with two chairs against one wall. No newspaper opened to the crossword. No dishes in the sink. Ryder’s curiosity got the best of her when she opened the fridge and began looking through the cupboards. They were all the same, bare except for an opened box of cereal in one. There wasn’t even milk in the fridge. The woman’s bare feet padded softly across the wooden floors. She just couldn’t shake the strange feeling. The flat didn’t even look like someone was living there. 

Ryder inhaled deeply when she pushed open the bedroom door. She was instantly hit with a rush of cologne and it sent her into a deep spiral of nostalgia. It was a smell she had sorely missed and didn’t know she craved until now. The bedroom was much more Niall-like to her relief. The bed unmade, clothes on the floor and a shiny acoustic guitar in the corner. A smile pressed on the girl’s lips as she walked across the room, running her hand along the edge of the bed before it instinctively stopped on one of his hoodies. Old habits die hard so she slowly picked up the fabric and held it in her hands. It felt like Niall…it smelled like Niall. The girl couldn’t help herself as she slipped her thin arms into it and pulled the fabric up over her shoulders. It was no doubt too big as the sleeves came down over her hands but she zipped it up anyways. 

“Hey.” Ryder jumped halfway across the room before turning to see Niall leaning against the doorframe to his bedroom. The boy smiled at Ryder’s surprise. 

“You scared me!” Ryder put a hand over her heart as her heartbeat began to slow. 

“Sorry.” The pair quickly found themselves caught in an awkward silence. Niall watched her with titillating eyes, so much so that it caused the girl too look away and blush. Once she looked down, Ryder realized she was still wearing the sweatshirt. 

“Sorry.” She started unzipping it and pulling it off. 

“It looks good on you.” Niall’s words stopped her mid motion and she looked up to him. The two were once again holding eye contact in silence. Niall pushed himself off the door frame, bending down to grab a shirt from the floor. He tossed it on the bed then proceeded to cross his arms, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it over his head. Ryder watched with intrigue as he put on a clean navy tee. “Some bloke spilled his beer all over me.” The boy spoke nonchalantly. Ryder couldn’t take her eyes off of him. “So um, how have ya been?” 

“’M alright.” The girl answered softly. “I got your letters…” 

“Yeah?” Niall raised his eyebrows. 

“Well, kind of.” Ryder swayed on her feet. “I got the one…today.” 

“Just the one?” 

“Don’t be mad at Bex.” 

“She never gave them to you?” Niall sighed, a hand running through his hair. Ryder shook her head. “I shouldn’t have put that on her anyways…I just didn’t know how to find you.” 

“I guess that one’s my fault.” Ryder admitted sheepishly. The pair kept their distance on each side of the room, the bed separating them. 

“I’m just happy to see you’re ok.” The blonde flashed a sympathetic smile. “I was worried.” 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” 

“Then why didn’t you call?” Niall’s voice was rising, his confusion growing. “Or write? What took you so long?” The girl didn’t answer right away. “Well?” 

“I thought you had moved on.” The boy swallowed hard as she bit her lip. “I wanted you to move on.” 

“What?” Niall whispered in disbelief. 

“You needed to get over me. I wanted you to have a normal life again and you can’t have that with me.” 

“That is not your choice to make.” 

“You deserve better, Ni. You deserve so much more than what I can offer you.” Ryder began rambling. “And it clearly didn’t take you too long to sleep with Hattie anyway-” 

“WHAT?” Niall quickly interjected, “That was a mistake you know it!” 

“Mistake or not you still did it.” Ryder sunk into herself in deprivation. The room was on the cusp of fire but the pair withheld for a few minutes more. The girl’s olive eyes fell to the floor. This is not what she had expected. 

Niall started with a sigh, “You know I didn’t mean to hurt you. I regret all of it but you can’t possibly imagine the situation I was in. I didn’t know how to help you; you wouldn’t talk to me. I didn’t know who else to turn to.” He shook his head just as she looked back up to him. “Hattie was the only one I could talk to, the only one who understood. She was there for me when you weren’t.” 

“You can’t possibly be blaming me for you running to her.” Ryder snarled out, crossing her arms over her chest. 

The blonde moved to sit on the edge of the bed, his head falling into his hands. The frustration was evident. He had believed this was all in the past but now Ryder had him backed into a corner. All their old memories were coming back to suffocate them. “I’m not.” He said quietly. 

Ryders shoulders slumped, hands swinging down to her side as she moved to sit on the opposite side of the bed. Their backs were now facing each other. “What happened to us?” She sounded utterly defeated, desperate for the way things used to be. “What happened to the Niall who wrote me those letters? The boy who told me repeatedly that he would wait for me?” 

“I never stopped thinking about you. Even after all these years, you’ve always been on my mind and I don’t know if I can change that.” The tension still flooded the room even though the pair spoke with such loss. “I always hoped we could move on from this; get back to what used to be but we just keep going in reverse.” 

“Maybe there is no future for us.” Niall didn’t have to see her face to know Ryder was crying. The heartbreak was entirely evident in her tone. “Too much has changed.” There were no more words to be said. The room grew still and silent once again as they remained facing away. The history the couple shared, every laugh and tear, cuddle and smile were forever a memory now. 

The minutes passed by like hours, the hours like days, until finally Ryder stood from her seat. Niall didn’t turn to look. The girl began removing the hoodie, sleeve by sleeve, before setting it gently on the bed where she once sat. Two more tears escaped her eyes as she stared at it for a moment. “Don’t go.” The man’s voice broke the silence before she made a move towards the door. “Please don’t go.” He swiftly rose to his feet, spinning to face Ryder. 

The girl made a hiccup noise, sniffling, “We can’t do this anymore. I can’t do this anymore.” 

“Please.” 

“I love you Niall.” She wiped her damp cheek. “But you don’t deserve all the baggage I come with. I will never be the same person I was two years ago and as much as I fight it, I belong with the Sins.” Another hiccup. “And you don’t.” 

“You don’t know that.” Niall butted in, “You don’t know the Liam offered me a position with them. He wanted me to stay.” 

“But you didn’t” Ryder countered without missing a beat. “and I am so glad you didn’t.”

“I can handle the Sins. I’ve done it before and I can do it again if that means I can still have you in my life. Don’t leave me again.” 

Ryder paused, biting her lip between her front teeth. She thought her heart couldn’t break anymore but the sight of Niall standing across the room, begging for her to stay, was the most heartbreaking thing yet. “I have a son.” 

The boy’s blue eyes widened in surprise before confusion soon took over. “What did you just say?” 

“I have a son.” She spoke again but with a little more volume.

“What?” 

“Ollie. His name is Ollie.” Fresh tears began to fall, “And Harry is his father.” 

“Stop lying. Nothing you say will make me go.” 

“I’m not lying.” She defended herself. “He’s almost 7 months old and he’s currently asleep at Bexley’s place. He looks just like Harry; green eyes and a head of curls.” Niall’s throat grew dry. “He has Harry’s disposition. Hates me most days but charms everyone else.” 

“When did you know?” His tone was rough as it all began to sink in. “When did you know you were pregnant?” Ryder couldn’t answer and only cried harder. “That’s why you left, isn’t it? You knew it would only make everything worse than it already was.” 

“I couldn’t put you through that.” She sobbed out, face growing red and blotchy. “I couldn’t put Liam through that.” 

“So you ran.” 

“I couldn’t hurt anyone else!” 

“You think running away was the best option?” Niall was now infuriated as he took a step closer to the girl. “You think you disappearing magically fixed everything?” His large hands flew in every direction as he spoke. “I was worried sick about you! I spent months trying to find you, to get in contact with you. I was going insane! And that’s just me! Can you imagine how Liam felt?!” Ryder swallowed hard with guilt as her scolding continued. “We already lost you once we didn’t need to lose you again, no matter the circumstances. What you did was immature and selfish, Ryder.” 

“You don’t think I know that?” Her voice rose as she moved forward. “All I know how to do is run away! When things get tough I leave because I’m a selfish bitch who just doesn’t want to be around when it all goes up in smoke! I don’t want to see everyone I love getting hurt.” 

“Well that ship has sailed.” Niall’s voice was laced with a toxic mix of anger and sarcasm. 

“I never should have opened your letters.” The girl was shaking. “I should have listened to my head and not my heart.” The man scanned her up and down. “What we had was magic and I loved every minute of it until it was unfairly ripped from us. I don’t think we’ll ever get it back. We were once in a lifetime, Niall.” 

“Hi!” A sing-songy sweet voice rang through the living room just as the front door opened and closed. “Niall?” The pair were frozen in place but the man’s eyes shut knowingly. “Are you here?” The voice grew louder as its owner walked closer and it wasn’t soon later that a tall redhead appeared in the bedroom doorway. “Stan told me you were up-“ Hattie halted in her spot, a look of pure shock and surprise on her face. “Ryder?” 

“I have to go.” The brunette was hastily running towards the door, pushing past Hattie quick enough for her hair to move in the breeze. 

“Ryder!” Niall hollered after her, running towards the door. He was able to catch her arm just before she swung the door open. “Stop!” 

“No!” She furiously pulled her arm out of his grip. “No! You don’t get to chase after me anymore!” Her eyes were bloodshot red with fire. “You’ve clearly made your choice.” In a matter of seconds Ryder was out the door, slamming it shut and leaving a distraught Niall on the other side. 

But before he had a chance to breathe, Hattie was charging at him for the other side of the room. “What was she doing here? When did she even get back?!” Her usual careless tone was ripe with rage. “Why did no one tell me she was back?” 

“I only just found out myself!” Niall still had his palms against the closed door in front of him, breathing heavily. “She just showed up at the bar.” 

“So naturally you invited her up!” 

“Stop yelling at me!” The boy pushed off the door and turned towards Hattie. “What else was I supposed to do? I haven’t seen or spoken to her in over a year, it’s not like I could just tell her to fuck off.” 

“I suppose you just forgot to tell her that were together now, then?” Niall didn’t have an answer for that. Ryder did not know that he and Hattie had been dating for some time now. Just like Hattie didn’t know he had been sending letters to Ryder. Every secret he kept now left him speechless as life began to crumble once again.


	7. Chapter 7

The Howler house was quiet. 

The Howler house was dark. 

The Howler house was empty…except for one room; the office. 

Papers were littered across an old desk that was once new to a different Tomlinson. They were torn and crumpled, having survived the ages. The pages were tangible proof of what once existed; a history little knew about, a history the Howlers were too young to witness. The pages once belong to journals that were now broken and bent. The journals themselves carried a mystery that only those knowledgeable could solve. There were names and ideas, ramblings and thoughts that made little sense to the two boys now reading them. 

The Howler king, Louis, was seated behind the desk. His chair let out a tiny squeak with every shift of his body. The man’s lazy blue eyes were tired and on the verge of no longer being able to focus. His hands were stiffly wrapped around a red leather bound book; the same book he had been holding long enough for him to fear his hands forever being stuck in that position. The only recognizable thing on the pages was his father’s neat cursive writing. It flowed and swooped like it was dancing across the blank pages in rapid succession. Certain letters were bolder than the others, ink spots evident where a not so steady hand had brushed the paper too soon. These journals were one of Louis lasts connections to the life his father left him…and he had never bothered to read them until now. 

Harry was sitting cross legged on the floor on the other side of the room. He was bent over with a handful of papers in his hand. He had been in this position long enough that every hour or so he would sit up straighter, arching his back and feeling the bones fall into place. He also stretched his neck from side to side, the muscles tight and painful. Just like his friend, the writings didn’t seem to make much sense. A lot of “nonsense” as Louis liked to remind him every fifteen minutes or so. The name RED6 was never written. Neither Styles or Tomlinson was printed but somehow Harry just had a feeling he was on the right track. 

“This is useless.” Louis complained again, shutting the book in his hand and leaning back into his chair. “We’ve been at this for hours and I don’t understand a word in these things.” The man tossed the journal he was just reading into a pile on the floor near Harry’s feet. 

“There’s got to be something here.” Harry countered, his voice reaching the desperation he was too worried to share. “This is all we’ve got.” 

“Look mate, I told you I’d get you the journals. I didn’t say I would stay up all night trying to figure out this problem that has nothing to do with me.” Louis stood from his chair, stretching his arms high above his head before they fall and he regained his slouch. “I’m going to bed. Hope you’re not here when I wake up.” 

“Lou, these are your dad’s books. How can you still think this has nothing to do with you?” 

“Because it doesn’t.” He stopped at the door, “I’ve been doing just fine on me own without the RED6 and I have no need to be within a thousand feet of Liam so there is no benefit for me in any of this.” 

“What if there was?” Harry turned his back with a serious look in his eyes. 

“What stupid idea have you got now?” An eye roll completed the question. 

“I can get you back everything you lost.” Harry pushed himself upwards so he was now towering over the Howler. “The power. The reputation. The money.” 

Louis contemplated the words for a moment, tilting his head and narrowing his eye lids. “And why should I believe you? Nothing ever good comes from you.” 

“If you help me with this I’ll make sure everything goes back to normal for you and the Howlers.” 

“Normal?” Louis almost laughed. “Things will never be normal again. Not unless you can bring people back from the dead.” 

That one stung but the curly haired boy brushed it off. He knew Louis would never forgive him fully for what conspired between the Howlers and the Sins and Harry didn’t blame him. The man would never forgive himself for what happened to Zayn and Bug. The image of their caskets, side by side, would forever haunt his dreams. “Please.” 

The Howler king once again rolled his eyes and licked his bottom lip. “Fine.” He sighed out but it was clear he was not happy about it. There was just something about Harry, some unspoken loyalty that he felt the need to honor. Maybe it was because of their fathers and their bond. Maybe it was because Louis felt bad for the man. Maybe it was because he had nothing better to do. 

“How many are left?” Harry quickly repositioned himself on the floor, grabbing the nearest book and flipping through it. 

“There’s a whole box still.” Louis shuffled through an old cardboard box and picked out three more books. “I think it’s safe to say my dad was a nutter.” 

“I think he was just their secretary.” 

If looks could kill, Harry would be breathless on the floor but once Louis realized he would get no reaction from his friend he reluctantly opened another book. “This one has dates in it at least. January 15th, 2010.” 

Harry looked up to the man at the desk. “That was two months before my dad was killed.” The Howler didn’t respond but flipped through a chunk of pages before stopping, the other man watching expectantly. 

“March 21st, 2010: Des is dead.” He stopped and looked wide eyed at Harry. The curly haired man kept his stoic glare so Louis continued out loud. “Payne had the audacity to have his son do the job. He’s just a boy. I couldn’t imagine sending my Lou to do something as terrible as that.” Louis swallowed hard. “It only reaffirms my assumptions of Payne’s cowardice. The lot of them, all cowards. The press is having a field day with this…those poor children, to loose both their parents at such a young age. I promised Des I would look after them but I’m beginning to fear I will be next. Who is to look after my Louis?” 

Both boys were on the edge of their seats with sad eyes and heavy hearts. “The group have decided to disband, against my protests. We are so close. If we back down now things will never change. Oxley thinks we will never move forward unless the Sins are taken down. Scott and Randolph agree. Scott convinced Annabel to move Claire to a boarding school in France. Our kids are not safe. They want to go underground, to regroup.” Louis looked up to Harry as if they had finally found what they were looking for. “We need time. We need a plan.” 

“These names…” Harry started with perplexity. 

“I don’t know any of them. I never met any of them, at least not that I remember.” 

“I only know one Scott but there is absolutely no way he is connected to all of this.” Harry’s brow was creased. “There’s no way.” He thought back to every conversation he shared with his therapist. Every detail, confession, idea. Scott always did seem familiar and understanding but Harry had just assumed that was what talking to a trained therapist was like. “No.” 

“What are the odds it’s the same guy you know? There’s got to be a million Scott’s in London alone.” Louis offered when he noticed the muddled look on the boy’s face. 

“Yeah…you’re right.” Harry shook his head out of it.

“What about Oxley? Randolph?” The boy shook his head again. 

“Anabel? Claire?” Harry’s wide green eyes met with the Howler. “What? What is it?” Louis’ tone grew worried as he sat up straighter.

“I’ve only known one Claire my whole life.” 

“And?” Louis couldn’t hide his anticipation. 

“I killed her.” 

 

“Good news.” A relieved and chipper Liam walked into the kitchen to find his wife stacking baby bottles in the cupboard. Three shopping bags were on the counter, filled to the brim with goodies for Ollie. “Schmidty and Bauer are being released.” 

“That’s wonderful!” Addison beamed. “When?” 

“I’m going there now.” Liam shoved his phone in his pocket and searched for his keys. He eventually found them hidden behind a box of mushy peaches on the counter. “I had to pull some strings but they’ve agreed to house arrest for the time being. They’re still keeping Schmidty’s laptops for evidence but it’ll be good to get them back in the house. I need to find out what happened that night.” 

“Maybe we’ll finally get some answers.” The woman placed the last bottle on the shelf and closed the door. “I suppose I should make something nice for dinner then, seeing as everyone will be home.” 

“I’m sure they will eat anything you make.” The SevenSins leader moved around the counter to steal a kiss from his girl with a smile. “Ryder should be here in an hour or so. Told me she had to wait for Ollie to wake from his nap.” 

“Perfect. That’ll give me enough time to finish the nursery.” 

“I thought it was done?” Liam knit his brows together, standing in the doorway to leave. 

“I just need to put the sheets in the crib and set up the changing table.” 

“You know this is only temporary, right?” 

“Temporary?” Addison was astounded. “This is your nephew, Liam! He is not temporary.” 

“That’s-that’s not what I meant.” Liam tried to back pedal quickly. 

“He is not going anywhere.” The woman was forceful in her words. “And plus, we can just keep the nursery set up for when we start a family.” Liam said nothing but Addison didn’t need him to speak for her to know what was going on. “You still don’t know if you want kids?” She asked quietly. 

“I don’t know.” He answered truthfully. “There’s just a lot for me to think about right now and kids are not one of them.” He saw the devastation in his wife’s eyes. “Look, babe, I’m not saying no. I’m just saying not right now.” The girl nodded delicately. “I’ll be back soon.” Liam moved forward and snuck another kiss from her soft lips before ducking out of the kitchen. 

Addison waited until she heard the elevator doors close before she let out a heavy sigh. She understood Liam’s concerns but couldn’t help but be disappointed in his choice. There was nothing more in the world the woman wanted to be than a mother. She felt a tug at her heart even more as she unpacked the rest of the baby things and then headed into the nursery. The room that used to be Ryder’s had now been transformed into a blue baby’s room with matching grey elephants. Addison had spared no expense when shopping. A matt black crib sat fully assembled across from the window. The mattress was still bare but the packaged sheets were on the floor next to it. There was a rocker in the corner with a stuffed elephant taking up its seat. The closest was filled to the brim with nappies and outfits. Ollie had no idea what was coming to him. 

Once the bed was made and everything was in its place, Addison found herself sitting on the floor in the middle of the room. She looked around from corner to corner making sure everything was just perfect for Ollie’s arrival, which would be any minute now. The woman was so excited to not only have Ryder back but to have a baby in the house as well. She hoped Ollie would bring some lightness and happiness back into the SevenSins home…especially in a time like this. 

Addison’s attention was soon caught by a noise coming from the living room area. Assuming it was Ryder and Ollie, the girl pushed herself up from the floor and moved into the hallway with an excited gate. “Ryder?” There was no response as she moved past the kitchen. “Ry, is that you?” She peaked her head into the living room but didn’t see anyone. The elevator doors remained closed but she failed to notice the open door behind the piano. “Liam? Did you forget something?” 

In a rush, the woman was pushed to the floor as a scream echoed through the house. Her feet were taken out from beneath causing her to fall forward just as a body came toppling onto her. Addison flailed her arms and kicked her feet while trying to free herself. “GET OFF!” She screamed as her hands were pulled forcefully behind her. Tape was rapidly and sloppily wrapped around her wrists. A painful screech escaped the woman as she was pulled to her feet by her wrists. 

The terrified girl came face to face with a muscular frame. The person’s face was covered by a black mask. Addie could see a set of strong blue eyes and nothing else. “What do you want?” The answered was received by a hard slap across her cheek. Tears escaped from her eyes at the sharp pain. The woman didn’t get another chance to speak as a piece of tape was forcibly put over her mouth, her hands still being held by another person behind her. Addison grunted and kicked as hair fell into her livid eyes. A third body came into view, their face also covered and their black clothing matching the other two. 

“We’re here to deliver a message.” A smokey deep voice spoke as a silver gun appeared from behind his back. the woman’s heartrate increased instantly. She pulled harder against her restraints. She kicked backwards in hopes of injuring the person holding her and allowing her a chance to run. “You’re a feisty one, aren’t you?” The man with the gun moved forward. He was close enough that he put the barrel of the gun to Addison’s temple then slowly ran it down her cheek to her chin. More tears fell onto the woman’s cheek. 

“Come on! They should be back any minute!” The man holding Addie’s arms spoke from behind her. It was obvious he was nervous and definitely not the leader in this situation. 

“He’s right. We gotta go.” The second man stood further back, watching. Without warning, the leader swung the gun with such force that when it made contact with the girl’s cheek it sent her falling to the floor. Addie didn’t have time to react before he was on top of her, straddling her waist. The man held firm to the gun in one hand while his free hand ran across her stomach. She tried to escape, twitching and squirming but to no avail. The man’s hand moved up to grope her breast and she let out a muffled scream. 

“Mate, we gotta go!” 

The leaders hand moved up to wrap firmly around Addison’s neck, squeezing tightly. “You tell Liam we’re coming.” He squeezed tighter and the woman was now getting blurry vision. “We’re coming for all of you.” His tone was pure evil and nasty. It sent chills through the brunette’s spine. She could feel the warm blood running down her cheek. The air was thin as she struggled to breathe against his grasp. Just as Addison was about to lose consciousness, the man let go. “Can’t let you pass out just yet.” 

“Mate.” His friend warned him again. A fist came flying at the woman’s face once again, this time hitting her right in the jaw. The pain was unimaginable. Addie struggled to find oxygen as quick as she could with the tape still over her mouth. The man pushed himself off the girl and she instantly rolled to her side, blood staining the carpet. 

“I’ll be seeing you.” The man towered over her withering frame. Addie thought she was through the worst but they had other plans. A tough boot came crashing down on her bound wrists before then swinging back and landing right in her stomach. Addie cried out in agony. Two more blows, once in the stomach and once in the side before he had had enough. “You tell Liam the RED6 say hello.”

Addison couldn’t move. Stinging pain sourced through her entire body. She could feel the thick blood running down her cheek as she tried to regain her breathing. The girl laid motionless on her side, listening to the men sneak out the stairway entrance that should have been locked. The door clicked shut and she couldn’t help but let herself go. Whines and groans now echoed through the house. Tears falling freely from her broken green eyes. 

After what seemed like an eternity of her laying on the ground, Addison knew she had to move…she had to get help, she needed Liam. She took in a shaky breath and pulled her knees up to her chest. A scream rocked through her from the pain in her stomach; a scream muffled by tape but she continued anyways. She was able to pull her legs up far enough that, with much difficulty, she slid her wrists down past her feet and awkwardly brought them to the front of her body again. She fell limp again, relishing in the pain and breathing heavily. She brought her bound wrists up and pulled at the tape covering her mouth. Once it was free she took deep breath after deep breath. 

Addison knew no one was home and no one would hear her screams. She also knew Ryder would be home any moment with Ollie and she did not want the younger girl to find her in fear of old memories that may resurface. So taking one for the team, Addie rolled onto her stomach and pushed herself upwards onto her knees but not without letting out a shrill of pain when she applied pressure to her hand. It was struggle after struggle and just when she thought she had no more energy left, the woman kept pushing. She was able to make her way into the kitchen where she had left her phone. Before dialing, the woman composed herself; breathing deeply and calming her sobs. 

The phone rang three five times, almost going to voicemail before Liam answered. “Hey babe. I’ve just gotten the lads. We’re on our way home. Is Ryder there yet?” 

“Liam.” Addison’s voice was rough and horse, bruises now forming around her neck in the shape of a hand. 

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Liam’s voice quickly turned worried and urgent. “Are you ok?” 

“Li-“ She tried again. 

“I’m coming baby. I’m coming.” The phone went dead and Addison began to sob all over again, falling into the closest chair. 

“Addie?” Ryder’s familiar voice reverberated into the kitchen. “Where are you?” The brunette woman cried even harder, wishing Ryder didn’t have to find her like this. The youngest Payne rounded the corner, Ollie fumbling in her arms trying to get down. “Addie!” Her face contorted into shock and she quickly let the baby slide from her grasp and ran to the girl. “What happened?!” Both Ryder’s hands were in the air as if she wanted to inspect the hurt girl but was too afraid to touch her. “Who did this to you?” She noticed the tape around her wrists and ran to get a knife from next to the stove. 

“I’m sorry.” Addie kept repeating through her sobs. “I’m so sorry.” 

“Shhh.” Ryder gently took hold of her hands and cut the tape. “You’re ok. Shhh.” The dark haired woman bent down in front of her sister in law, trying to comfort her. “Who did this?” 

“Addison?!” Liam’s frantic voice came booming through just seconds before he appeared. He stalled in the doorway for a moment, a look of complete desperation written across his face, before rushing to his wife. “What happened? Who did this?” His tone was much angrier than that of his sisters but he repeated the same questions. Liam crouched down in front of his wife. His rough hands were gently examining her face. The cut on her cheek had stopped bleeding but there was now dried blood all over the left side of her face and neck. “Who did this?” 

Ryder moved out of Liam’s way, looking around the room and scooping up Ollie into her arms. She took a few steps backwards, not realizing the two men standing behind her. A dirtier and scruffier than normal pair, Bauer and Schmidty towered over the youngest Payne. Bauer was breathing heavy, the blood pumping and his fists balled at his sides. Schmidty lacked his normal attire but his recognizable glasses were still perched on the brim of his nose. His eyes were unquestionably worried but instead of watching Liam and Addison, Schmidty was staring intently at the baby boy in Ryder’s arms. 

“Who did this?” Liam questioned again, his brown eyes searching for the answer in Addison’s tears. He moved to grab her hand, something he had done a million times in need of comfort but this time the girl let out a yelp and he recoiled. “Addie….” 

“They knew.” The woman sobbed. “They knew I would be alone.” 

“Who?” 

“The RED6.” Liam’s face turned cold and hostile; a silent snarl playing on his lips. He looked over his shoulder to the three Sins standing behind him. They all exchanged a knowing look, a look of wrath. 

“I want them dead.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Please baby.” Ryder was standing on her tip toes next to the newly assembled crib. Her arm was reached over the railings trying to sooth Ollie by rubbing his stomach. The boy kicked his legs and flailed his tiny fists as his face turned redder and redder by the second. “Can’t you just go to sleep?” The woman was a melting pot of exhaustion, anger and desperation. The past few days had been an entire culture shock. Coming back to London was one thing…seeing her family was another, but she did not realize she would be coming back in the middle of a war. “Can I help?” Bexley peaked her head around the corner, her dark waves falling over her shoulder and almost to her waist. Ryder slumped down and backed away from the crib. Her best friend moved further into the room and gently picked up the screaming child and snuggled him into her arms. 

“When did you get here?” Ryder questioned as she watched the other woman grab a blanket and drape it over her son. She began slowly rocking from side to side as Ollie continued to cry. 

“Only a moment ago. Schmidty called me.” She continued to rock as Ollie’s cries began to lessen. “He was very confused on the phone.” 

“Yeah…” The girl sighed out and slumped down into the rocking chair in the corner. “I hadn’t really planned on them meeting Ollie that way. Everything just happened so fast.” She lulled her head back into the cushion. “I didn’t know what to do…with Addie and then they just showed up and it wasn’t like I could just hide him in here alone. I was too worried about Addison.” 

“Schmidty told me they’re still at the hospital?” 

“Yeah. Liam was really worried, we all were. They did a real number on her…” 

“Schmidty said something about the Red something or another?” By this point, Ollie had settled himself into Bexley’s comforting arms but she continued to rock from side to side just to make sure he was really asleep. 

“The RED6.” Ryder looked up to the girl with tired eyes. The room was dark except for the light coming through the window but she could see Bexley’s expression, which carried much confusion so Ryder continued. “They’re a very old group, old blood, kind of like us. But they dispersed a long time ago…or so we thought.” 

“What did the Sins do that they would come after you?” 

“To be honest, I don’t really know.” Ryder shrugged. “It was all happening when I was trying to distance myself from this, when I was fighting with my dad. I wasn’t paying much attention to what the Sins were doing at the time.” 

“So you don’t know anything about them?” 

“No.” The girl answered honestly. 

“You don’t….” Bexley hesitated, looking down to the sleeping boy in her arms, “You don’t think the Howler’s teamed up with them or anything, right?” 

The SevenSin runaway paused for a heartbreaking moment before saying “I hope not…for his sake.” Her eyes drifted towards Ollie before exchanging a worrisome half smile with her friend. 

The two remained in the dark bedroom in silence for a few moments. Ollie had finally drifted to sleep, comfortable in Bexley’s warm embrace. Ryder was finally able to close her eyes for a moment. She relaxed into the rocker, slowly moving backwards and forwards in a calming motion. “You never did tell me what happened between you and Niall….” Bexley’s voice trailed. Her statement was only met with a half groan from Ryder. 

“I think we’re over.” There was hurt was clear in the woman’s voice. “Done.” 

“But the letters?” Bex tried to keep her voice hushed, well aware of Ollie in her arms, but after all the times Niall had come to her begging for information Bexley was in a state of shock. 

“Did you know he and Hattie are together?” 

“No. I haven’t seen Hattie in ages.” 

“Well yeah, me either until she showed up at Niall’s place.” Ryder finally opened her eyes and sat up straighter. “I guess he just forgot to mention that in his letters.” 

“What a fucking twat. I’m going to kill him.” Bex moved towards the crib and softly set the baby on the mattress. Ollie squirmed but much to the girls’ relief he stayed asleep. “How dare he write you all those things and then be seeing some other girl on the side. Once a cheater always a fucking cheater.” 

“Bex…” Ryder started with an exhale, “Niall and I are history. There’s no need to kill him now.” 

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want to.” It was almost hysterical to see the small brunette so worked up. Bexley rarely lost her temper or composure. “He came to me time and time again acting all desperate and this whole time he was seeing Hattie? What a prick.” 

“Come on.” Ryder stood from her chair, “We should leave and let Ollie sleep.” She grabbed her friend’s wrist and pulled her out of the nursery. Bexley pulled the door shut quietly behind them. 

Being the night owls the SevenSins were, it wasn’t a surprise when the two girls reentered the living room and found Killian, Bauer, Schmidty, Denver, and Tex sitting and standing in various positions. All eyes turned to the girls, more specifically Ryder. The Sins watched her with curious eyes. There were no welcome back hugs, friendly hellos or I’ve missed you’s. The room remained quiet. Bexley second guessed herself but soon disconnected from her best friend and moved across the room to sit next to a docile Schmidty. The man didn’t swing his arm around her shoulders or grab her hand, his attention was too focused on the returned Ryder. “So…who wants to go first?” Tex’s thick accent broke the silence as he looked between Bauer and Ryder. 

“Has anyone heard from Liam?” Ryder asked quietly, ignoring Tex in the corner. 

“They’ve taken Addie into surgery.” Bauer spoke in a monotonous tone. “Afraid there is internal damage or something. Liam’s staying at hospital with her.” Ryder nodded in understanding as the room fell quiet again. 

“I’m still waiting.” Tex spoke up again after a period of time. No one responded but Bauer did flash an unflattering glare in the man’s direction. “Oh come on! Everyone’s got a lot of explaining to do.” A smile played at the tan man’s thin lips. “I pick Bauer and Schmidty. How was jail boys?” A pillow flew across the room and right into Tex’s face. “Hey!” 

“I’ll start.” Ryder interrupted in a hushed tone. She stood at the edge of the room with her arms loosely at her sides. Her dark waves were pulled into a messy braid and there was obvious spit up on her shirt. She cleared her throat when the eyes of the SevenSins fell upon her. “I suppose I owe all of you an explanation…” She looked up towards Bauer but then quickly looked away. Telling the Sins was harder than she had imagined. “I guess I um, should start with Ollie. Well, he’s my son.” The room was lethally silent and Ryder felt as if she were giving a presentation in primary school again. “His father is Harry Styles.” The men’s faces turned sour and dark. Bauer’s fists balled in his lap, knuckles turning white. “Oliver is almost seven months old now.” 

“Fucking hell.” Bauer was up on his feet and walking out of the room in a huff, clearly not taking too long to put the pieces together. Ryder watched his tense shoulders disappear around the corner, a feeling of complete disappointment washing over her. 

“Look…” Ryder started again, “I didn’t ask for Ollie to happen, hell I didn’t ask for any of this to happen, but I can’t change it and I don’t want to. Oliver is my son. There was no other option for me than to be his mother so that’s what I did...that’s what I am doing.” She looked to Bexley for encouragement. “I owe all of you a massive apology for disappearing and for keeping this from you. I didn’t want you to worry about me. I didn’t want you all to have to take care of me anymore.” 

“We didn’t mind.” Killian offered softly. 

“You always kept things exciting.” Denver shrugged. “I know you didn’t mind but I couldn’t live with myself for letting the Sins fight all my battles.” 

“That’s what family does.” This time it was Tex who spoke. 

“Listen, I think I can speak for everyone when I say were not too thrilled about the baby’s dad.” Killian pushed off the wall he was leaning against and moved towards the center of the room. “But we’ll get there.” One by one, Ryder was slowly being liberated from her secrets and forgiven for her mistakes. She could physically feel her muscles loosen. “I’ve known you almost my whole life…I’m just glad you’re back.” 

“I’m glad I am too.” The woman couldn’t hold back the tears as per usual. Between the stress and motherly hormones, it was inevitable. 

Killian moved towards her and pulled the small girl into a hug. “We’re always here for you.” 

He pulled away and Ryder’s dark orbs met with Schmidty from across the room. He was still sitting, Bex at this side. “I’m so sorry.” Ryder sobbed. The man kept quiet but stood, towering over the girl and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. “I’m sorry Schmidty.” The girl bawled into his shirt. 

“I’m not happy about this but you’re my sister Ry and you’re my responsibility just like Oliver is yours.” Schmidty’s chest vibrated against the woman’s cheek. “I love you kid.” 

“Well now that that’s resolved…how was jail?” Tex clapped his hands in excitement as if Bauer and Schmidty being locked away was not a serious problem. 

 

“Hello Harold. Come on in.” Scott was sitting behind his desk as usual. His glasses were pushed up high on the bridge of his nose. The therapist was busy scribbling away on a paper in front of him, a stack of folders and envelopes on the side of his desk. “How are you today?” The man kept his attention on his work as Harry moved across the room to sit in his usual chair. 

“I’m pretty alright.” 

“You don’t sound just alright…” Scott’s pen stilled between his fingers and he looked up. “What’s going on?” 

“I’ve just been a bit stressed.” Harry kept his tone singular and unemotional. 

“About the Sins?” 

“Yes and no.” 

“What is that supposed to mean?” The therapist scrunched his brows and the wrinkles on his forehead were prominent. 

“Just a lot on my mind.” Harry continued with his vagueness while keeping strong eyes on Scott. 

“Do you care to elaborate? You know we cannot accomplish anything unless you are willing to share your thoughts.” The older man leaned back in his chair with a look of annoyance. Time and time again he had dealt with this moody boy and it was starting to wear on his patience. 

“Well, I’ve been doing a bit of research on the Sins and another group that I haven’t heard of in a long, long time…the RED6.” Harry kept his stare focused on the man before him, the man who didn’t move but only narrowed his eyes. “I’m at a standstill though. I found some old diaries but I don’t recognize any of the names. Oxley…Randolph…Annabel.” Harry sat forward on the edge of the seat, resting his elbows on top of his jean clad knees. “Claire.” 

Scott cleared his throat and repositioned himself behind the desk. The man picked up his pen once again and began scribbling as if to avoid Harry’s words. “I think you are stressing yourself out about nothing. We’ve talked about your obsessive nature, Harold. It’s not good for you to obsess over things you cannot change.” 

“You know,” The curly haired man was ready to play. “You sure do know a lot about me, Scott, but I don’t know much about you. I suppose I should have done my research before I shared my life story with you.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean I probably shouldn’t have just jumped in bed with the first therapist I found on Google.” 

“Harold, there is nothing for me to hide from you.” Scott continued to scribble while stealing glances at the boy across the room. The once Howler was watching his every move; the way he began biting his lip, the way his leg started shaking. “I am here to help you, that is all.” 

“Do you have a family, Scott? A wife? Kids?” Harry cocked his head to the side. 

“That is none of your business.” The therapist looked up but kept the fountain pen resting between his fingers. “Let’s turn the conversation back to you. How are you feeling with the new medication? Sleeping better?” 

“Actually, I’ve got to get going. Got a job interview to get to.” The brunette pushed himself up from the leather chair and moved to the door. 

“Oh, well good for you then! Good luck!” Scott passed along his support and quickly pulled open another file from his stack, glad to be rid of the boy for once. 

Harry sauntered through the office, past the blubbering stay at home mom, and out onto the chilly street. It was gloomy and grey outside but he walked with purpose across the walkway and down the sidewalk. “Well then?” The boy strolled past a corner convenience shop where Louis was leaned up against the brick wall. The Howler king took one last puff of his cigarette before dropping it to the ground and stomping on it. “Is it him?” Louis had to trot in order to catch up to the man who didn’t bother to stop. 

“Yeah.” Was the only answer Harry could muster. He had spent months sharing every detail of his life to someone who was lying to him the whole time. He gave him intel on the SevenSins without even realizing it. He told Scott how they operated, what he did to Ryder, how Liam handled business. Harry was yet again a pawn in someone else’s game. 

“What do you mean ‘yeah’?” Louis mocked in a frustrated tone, “Where are we going then?” Louis fished his keys out of his jacket pocket as the approached the car. 

“Home.” 

“What? We can’t just leave him! What if he goes to the rest of them?” Louis was rambling as the pair got into the car. “They’ve got to know were on to them now. Did he say anything?” 

“No.” 

“Then how do you know he’s the Scott we’re looking for?” Louis refused to put the car in drive until his questions were answered. 

“I just know.” Harry answered. 

“You just know?” Louis repeated but in a much more sarcastic tone. “That’s not good enough for me. How can he be the same RED6 Scott? You’ve told him everything, everything that happened with Claire, and he didn’t just pull a gun from the side table and kill you? That doesn’t make any sense!” 

“Look, I don’t know why he hasn’t come after me.” Harry pushed his curls out of his face in a huff. “I don’t know why he hasn’t acted on anything yet but there’s got to be a reason.” 

“Those journals made it sound like Claire was his daughter…no man would just let that go.” Louis was talking to himself now, “And plus, if he knew our fathers then why wouldn’t he say something? Shouldn’t we both be on the same side? This just doesn’t make any fucking sense!” The man knocked his head backwards against the seat rest out of aggravation. “Did he say anything about Oxley or Randolph?” 

“He didn’t say much of anything.” Harry offered, “He just avoid it and tried to change the subject.” 

“So naturally that’s how you know he’s part of the RED6.” 

“Look Lou, I just know. He’s hiding something.” 

Louis let out an exasperated huff just to make it clear how annoyed he was. The man started up the car, the engine roaring, before turning back to Harry. “So, where are we going?” 

 

Hospitals were starting to become a second home for the SevenSins as of recent. The sterile white walls and antiseptic smell were nauseating. They caused Liam’s stomach to churn and bad memories to resurface. The waiting room was full of crying babies, worried relatives and tired parents. The SevenSins leader sat alone in the far corner of the room. The chair was uncomfortable and the wooden arm rests were leaving an imprint on his forearms. His knees were shaking uncontrollably and he kept flipping his phone between his fingers. 

The rage was building but it wasn’t alone. Liam was hurt and angry at himself. How did this keep happening? How was he unable to protect his family? Just when he thought things were under control, someone else comes for him. It had started to make sense why Ryder kept running away. She decided to spare everyone from her hurt and the trouble that was constantly peeking over her shoulder. It was a shame Liam couldn’t do the same. He would never think of leaving his family but he knew he couldn’t protect them. Bauer and Schmidty sat in custody for over a week before he could get them free. Ryder continued to run no matter how much he begged her to stay. Addison, poor Addie, didn’t ask for any of this. How was he to protect a family when he couldn’t he couldn’t even protect his own wife. 

“Payne?” An older woman in baby blue scrubs was standing at the edge of the waiting room, looking around for someone to answer. “Payne?” 

“Yeah.” Liam shot up from his seat and weaved his way through the aisles of chairs. “That’s me!” The man’s heart started to race due to the pitied look the woman carried. “How’s my wife?” 

“Let’s go somewhere private to talk.” The doctor put a comforting hand on the top of his back, even though Liam was much taller than her. She gently guided him through the halls as the anxiety and panic came into play. It must have been a sight to see for the hospital workers, most of who recognized Payne. It was as if he was being led to his death. 

“Please tell me she’s ok.” He begged of the woman once they were in a private office and she had shut the door. 

“She’s going to be ok.” The woman answered with a half-smile. 

Liam took a large deep breath before exhaling slowly. His arms were resting above his head while he paced around the room. “Oh thank God.” His stomach was slowly beginning to settle. “Can I see her?” 

“She’s still asleep. The sedation should be wearing off in a few hours or so.” 

“Thank you so much.” Liam sat down in the nearest chair, thankful his prayers had been answered. It didn’t take long for him to notice the doctor still standing with her hands held before her. “What is it?” 

“Thankfully we were able to stop the bleeding and we’ve given your wife a transfusion to make up for the lost blood.” 

“But?” 

“Now, I know better than to ask how this happened but there was a lot of damage to her stomach and lower abdomen. There was a tear in her small intestine that we were able to fix. However, the worst damage was around her kidneys and ovaries. There was fluid around her left kidney we had to drain and I would like to keep a close eye on her kidney function over the next few days.” 

“Just tell me.” Liam didn’t have to guess there was more bad news. The woman had a grave look on her face and the way she spoke was sympathetic. 

The doctor inhaled before continuing. “I’m afraid we had to remove one of her ovaries. There was significant damage to the left side as well as the fallopian tube. There would have been massive risk of infection if we had not removed it.” 

Liam felt his heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. “What does that mean?” He asked even though he knew the answer. 

“Unfortunately it will be very hard if not impossible for Addison to conceive children now.” 

Liam was overcome with emotion and couldn’t help the tears that quickly came. He wasn’t crying for himself but for his wife. Addison was going to be utterly heartbroken. She would never recover from news like this and Liam couldn’t blame anyone but himself. He never should have left her alone. “Can I see her?” He asked through tear stricken eyes. 

“Absolutely.” Liam quickly whipped his eyes with the back of his hands, taking a few deep breaths before following the elderly woman out into the hallway. He kept his gaze focused and forward but he knew everyone was watching him. It was rare to see the fall of a king. 

Addison was still asleep in the hospital bed when her husband entered the room. Liam pulled a chair up next to the bed and gently grabbed his wife’s hand. She was warm but pale. Her left cheek was bruised and six stitches worked their way up towards her eyebrow. Her usually pink lip was split and stained red. Apart from the bruises, Addie looked like herself; the same girl Liam watched fall asleep every night and the same woman he woke up to every morning. The man began to cry all over again. 

 

“So let me get this straight…” Killian was pacing back and forth in the penthouse living room. Schmidty was now leaning against the elevator doors, rubbing his forehead in an attempt to soften the incoming headache. Ryder and Bexley were sharing a couch as they listened. Tex was lying face up on the beige carpet, possibly asleep, while Denver sat on the shiny black piano bench. Bauer had rejoined the group but kept his distance, avoiding all eye contact with Ryder. “You two idiots actually went out to Chequers that night?” Killian was in a full fit. 

“Yes.” Bauer answered in a deep, annoyed voice. 

“What could have possibly driven you two to do that? Why didn’t you call one of us first?” 

“I got a call from the PM’s security detail saying it was an emergency and they needed us as soon as we could get there.” Bauer continued, “I wasn’t going to bother Liam with this! He had just gotten married. So I called up Schmidty figuring the two of us could handle it.” 

“I cannot believe this.” The second in command red head shook his head. 

“What happened when you got there?” Denver asked from his piano perch. 

“We pulled up and security met us out front.” This time Schmidty answered. “We walked inside with them, past the dining room where everyone could see us. I swear on my own life the Prime Minister was sitting at the head of the table, looking as happy as ever next to the Chinese President.” 

“They brought us into one of the back offices.” Bauer continued the story, “Told us there had been a mistake. They thought there was a threat, a sniper or something hiding out in the woods but turns out it was just some idiot photographer trying to make some extra cash.” 

“Did you talk to anyone else while you were there?” Killian questioned. 

“No. Only the security team. We were only at the estate for ten minutes.” Schmidty’s horse voice filled the room, “Bauer was right pissed.” 

“They pulled me away from spending time with Tilly, course I was pissed.” 

“So then you just left?” 

“Yeah. We got back in the car and left. That’s it.” Bauer finished. “I dropped him back off at Bex’s and I came back here with Laura and Tilly.” 

“They were only gone a little over an hour.” Bexley added. “It wasn’t long.” 

“I didn’t even know Arthur was dead until the next morning. Bex started screaming for me once she saw the news.” Schmidty said. 

“So there is absolutely no way-“ Killian began but was quickly interrupted by a resounding no from both men. 

“This has got to be an inside job.” Schmidty was thinking out loud. “Someone did a damn good job of trying to frame us. They’ve taken all my computers, they have all our clients, they have everything they would need to bring us down.” 

“I’ve already got fifteen missed calls from McCredie worried about his shipments.” Tex spoke from the floor, surprising everyone who assumed he had fallen asleep. 

“Liam put everything on halt.” The red head continued. “Business is on hold until we figure out what’s going on, until we figure out who the RED6 are.” 

“I might be able to help with that.” Harry was standing in the entry way with a sour looking Louis behind him. None of the Sins had even heard the elevator come up. 

“We have got to get a better fucking security system.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Hi baby.” Liam spoke in a hushed, calming tone as Addison’s eyes fluttered open. He squeezed his wife’s chilled hand in his while she slowly woke. The woman squinted her eyes, head drifting back and forth on the pillow. “It’s ok, I’m here.” Addie swallowed then licked her dry, cut lips. Her face was red and puffy and partially bruised but Liam was just relieved to see her finally awake. He blinked away tears as she finally focused on him. 

“What happened?” She asked groggily. Her voice was rough, raspy, and strained. 

“You had surgery to get you all fixed up.” Liam was absolutely dreading the conversation he was about to have. He told himself he would never do anything to hurt Addison, to never break her heart but now he was being forced into a decision that was not his. 

“Am I all better?” The woman’s eyes opened and closed at a sloth’s pace. Every movement was slow and the room hazy. “They fixed everything?” 

Air caught in the man’s throat. His brown orbs were fixated on his wife. “Uh-yeah. They fixed everything they could.” 

The woman squinted her eyes, focusing for a long time before speaking. “Everything they could?” 

“I uh-there was a lot of damage and trust me whoever did this to you is dead. The guys are already looking for them and there will be no mercy, I swear to you-“

“Liam.” She broke his strain with a soft, forlorn word. The room became quiet and still, only rhythmic beeping from the stray machines filling the void. 

“I’m so sorry baby.” The water continued to gather at the rims of his eyes before a single blink caused it to spill over and fall in thick drops onto his flushed cheeks. “They-they had to remove one of your ovaries. There was just so much damage and they feared it would cause further problems.” Addison closed her eyes and her face fell. Her breathing was shallow. Liam leaned further on the edge of his seat, moving as close to her as possible while still holding tight to her hand. His left hand came up to gently run along her forearm. “The doctor said she’s not sure if you’ll be able to conceive.” 

There had never been a sadder moment in the couples lives. Liam had never loved someone as much as he loved the woman lying in the hospital bed before him. He had never cared so deeply that it physically hurt to see her in pain. His heart was destroyed for her, willingly ruined. Even with their disagreements on the subject of children, Liam would have done anything for his wife now. He would give his own life for her to conceive another. “Addie?” He whispered so softly in distress. “Baby, talk to me.” 

The woman stayed still. Her bruised body and broken soul exposed to the fullest extent. Once again, her pale blue eyes became visible but she kept her stare forward across the room. Much to Liam’s surprise, she stayed quiet and unusually calm. He played it up to the pain meds but knew better than to think she would be ok. He knew she would never be ok after this. Addie slowly began to pull her arm away with what little strength she had. The man’s brows scrunched together as she distanced herself. “I guess you got what you wanted then.” Her tone was snaked with poison and laced with venom. 

“What?” Liam was completely blindsided, moving to his feet in an instant. The chair screeched against the floors from being kicked backwards. “What?” The girl kept her face forward, eyes glued to the blank wall. “You think I wanted this?” He lowered his voice to an angry whisper. “You honestly think I wanted this to happen to you? Look at me Addison.” She didn’t move. “Look at me!” After a second her vision shifted to the right to see him hovering at the side of the bed. “You can’t possibly believe I would want this for you; to take away the one thing that means the most to you. I know how much you want to be a mum.” 

Addie sucked in her bottom lip. “More than anything.” She breathed. 

“I am so, so sorry this happened to you.” More tears fell from his broken eyes. “I promise you, you will be a mum. I am going to fix this.” 

“This is one thing you can’t fix.” 

“We can figure something out.” The nervousness and desolation was entirely evident in Liam’s tone. “There are other ways.” 

“It’s not the same.” A stray tear escaped from the corner of the woman’s tired eyes. She turned her head away from her husband, refusing to look at him. “I need to be alone.” 

“Addie-“

“Please just go.” She choked on the last word, hiccupping on her breath. 

Liam pulled away from the edge of the bed even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. His chest hurt physically hurt. His head pounded. The man could not hide the tears that dripped freely from his red eyes. He watched over his wife, wanting nothing more than to take away her pain. “I will find a way to fix this, I promise you. I will find a way to make you a mum, Addie.” The SevenSins leader wiped the stray tears from scruffy chin before they had a chance to drop onto his jacket. It took him a few silent moments before he reluctantly exited the room. 

 

Harry was down on the elevator floor, holding the side of his jaw before anyone knew what had happened. Louis was pushed far up against the wall with a smug and sour look about his face. He almost wanted to laugh if not for the towering shadow of Bauer looming over him. “I deserved that.” Harry groaned, pushing himself up from the floor at the same time Killian was pulling the infuriated Bauer back from the door. 

“Let me go!” Bauer shouted, fighting against Killian and now Tex as they pulled him backwards and into the living room again. 

“Calm down!” The redhead bellowed. 

“Calm down?!” The burly, bearded Sin barked back. “I’m going to kill him!” 

“We didn’t come here to start trouble.” Harry had regained his balance and was standing on two feet. The unwelcomed guests had moved from the elevator to the entrance way, the doors closing slowly behind them. Louis kept his scowl, ashen blue eyes peeking out from under his fallen fringe as he peered around the taller Howler’s side. “You can search me, I’m not armed. Just here to talk.” 

“You’re the last person I want to talk to.” Bauer was still fuming while Killian, Schmidty, Denver and Tex stood in front of him. It didn’t matter though, the man was taller than all four and sent daggers across the room at the Howlers. 

While the boys held their positions in a stressful and poorly received standoff, Bexley had reached over and gently placed her hand in the palm of her best friend. Ryder’s face wore a blank expression and her sapphire eyes were wide. Bex squeezed the girls hand, trying to get her attention without speaking or drawing eyes onto them. Ryder’s gaze could not be torn from the curly haired boy across the room. Bexley pulled against Ryder’s hand. She tried to get her to stand, to leave the room, but Ryder was not about to move. It was lucky Harry’s view was obstructed by the SevenSins otherwise he would have been at a loss for words as well. The Howler hadn’t even noticed Ryder in the room yet. 

“Please.” Harry had his hands up at shoulder level, palms facing outward. “Trust me, I’m here to help.” 

“Didn’t you learn your lesson last time?” Killian chose to speak, moving towards the front of the pack. “And didn’t you leave with a bullet in you?” He moved his head to Louis whose arms were crossed over his chest. The Howler King looked absolutely aggravated. Bothered to be where he was standing and utterly displeased that Harry would drag him here of all places. 

“If you fucking twats are done now you might want to listen to what we have to say.” Louis said in an irritated, nasty tone. The room grew quiet; the Howlers remaining peaceful while the Sins flashed their teeth and balled their fists. 

“What could you possibly have to say that would be of any interested to us?” Schmidty, the usual level tempered one, ask directly. 

“Well if it makes any difference,” Louis continued, “Both our fathers were a part of the pesky group called the RED6. Heard they were after you lot.” 

“We can give you information.” Harry added in a level tone. 

“We don’t need your bullshit information.” Tex bit out while Killian and Schmidty exchanged curious glances. 

“How do we know what you’re tell us is true?” Killian turned back towards the Howlers. He could feel Bauer’s body heat radiating against his back but he held firm. 

“We have no reason to lie.” Louis spit out. 

“He’s right.” Harry shifted on his feet but remained in the same place. “After everything that’s gone down why would I come here just to start more shit? I’m not playing any games.” Harry’s hands slowly lowered but he kept them in front of his torso and in plain view. He knew better. 

Killian studied him with a hard look. His grey eyes never faulting or moving from Harry. The Sins had every reason not to trust a word the Howlers were saying. Time after time the rivalry was proven. This was not a decision Killian felt comfortable making. “I need to talk to Liam.” 

“He’s not going to be ok with this.” Bauer slithered his words over the red heads shoulder. Killian leaned his head backwards, turning slightly towards the sound. 

“I know.” The group was tense. The girls had yet to move from the couch. Ryder knew the day would come, it was inevitable, but she never expected it to come so soon. She hadn’t prepared herself enough, if there even was a way to prepare enough. On the flight back to London Ryder had thought about having to meet Harry, having to introduce Ollie to him, but she thought it would be on her own terms and in her own way. Leave it to Harry to ruin all her plans and show up unannounced into her life as usual. “Just-just stay here.” Killian fished his phone out of his back pocket and walked towards the office to call his boss. 

The SevenSins stood firm in the formation in the living room. Bauer had his fists bawled and was ready to pounce at the slightest Howler movement. Tex and Denver were flanking him on each side both at the ready to hold Bauer back. Both willing to let him get in a few good shots before stopping him. Schmidty stood at the edge of the group, closest to the couch so that the backs of his long legs bumped against Bexley’s knees. His tall frame was the reason the girls were partially blocked from the Howler view. 

It was a silent stand-off. Glares and scowls being shot back and forth across the room between the Sins and Louis. Harry stood much more casually than the rest of the group. He swayed from side to side ever so much, prepared to shoot out his arm and stop Louis from doing something stupid. The thought process was much different than the last time the man was here. Harry had given up, had believed it was the end, and he was ready for it. The once lost man was ready to end his life and pay for the wrong he had done. Now here he was on the doorstep of the enemy, willing to help those that once offered to end his life for him. 

“We should go.” Bexley whispered directly into Ryder’s ear and squeezed her hand. The brunette Sin didn’t move, she didn’t blink, she was barely even breathing. The only thing able to snap her out of her trance was the muffled cry coming from down the hall. At some point in the argument, Oliver had woken up and was now in need of soothing. Ryder almost jolted in her spot, as if a volt of electricity had been released by mother intuition. “I’ll get him.” Bex began to stand, knowing full well Ryder was not ready for anything that was currently happening. Bexley calmly stood which caused both Schmidty and Tex to turn and look. 

Ryder had a full view of Harry. 

Harry had finally caught a glimpse of Ryder. 

It took everyone else in the room a moment to notice what had just happened but it didn’t matter. No one else mattered because the pair only had eyes for each other. Ryder sucked in her bottom lip; unsure whether to be scared, nervous, or happy that her once best friend was standing before her. Harry only possessed one emotion. “Ryder.” Her name slipped through his thin lips. Not as a question but as a statement. A statement of surprise. Their history was about to bubble over the edges…

The boy who once made her smile. 

The girl who taught him to love. 

The man who broke her. 

The woman who saved him. 

Upon realizing what had happened, Bauer and Schmidty quickly closed ranks around the smaller girl. “You need to leave.” The burly mad growled. “I don’t care what you have to fucking say. Get out of my house.” 

“I-“ Harry had suddenly found himself speechless. 

“Let’s go.” Schmidty grabbed onto the girl’s upper arm, pulling her away from the group. Ryder had no choice but to clumsily follow. However, she didn’t miss the chance to glance back at Harry with every step. He watched with wide eyes and a slack jaw. Her dark waves fell in every direction as she was pulled down the hall and into Oliver’s room, Harry disappearing in an instant and the door slamming shut. 

“You stay away from her, ya cunt.” The three remaining Sins stayed in position, Bauer yelling out threats. “You go within twenty feet of her and I will rip your dick off and shove it down your throat.” 

“Liam is on his way and he is not happy-” Killian rejoined the room growing more confused with every second due to the words spilling from Bauer and the looks on everyone’s faces. The second in command red head took a quick look around the room and then it hit him. “Oh fuck.” His hand ran through his hair in desperation. “Office now.” He turned on his heels, motioning for Harry and Louis to follow. They did. The three remaining SevenSins following very close behind them. 

“Didn’t realize she was back.” Louis whispered towards the curly haired man in front of him. 

“Me either.” Harry answered, keeping his stare forward as he followed the SevenSins second in command through the pent house. As much as this was a surprise for Ryder, it was even worse for Harry. He thought he would never get the chance to see her again. After months and months of regret and repent all the man wanted to do was apologize to Ryder but he was certain he would never get the chance. Between Ryder keeping her distance with London and the protective hold the Sins had over her it was impossible. Harry suddenly realized this was his chance. Even with the fates pushing them together time and time again, the man knew he needed to talk with Ryder because no one knew when his next chance would be.

“Wait in here.” Killian pushed the double oak doors open and motioned towards the long table in the middle of the room. He moved to the side and allowed Harry and Louis to move into the room. They thought they would be joined by some of the Sins but the doors shut behind them and they were alone. “You move from in front of this door and you’re sleeping on the streets.” Killian ordered to Bauer and Tex who moved to stand with their backs against the double doors. 

The red head quickly moved through the penthouse again, before ending up in front of the nursery. He pushed the door open only to push it right into the body of Schmidty. The man didn’t apologize but only gave a confused look as to ask why the glasses clad man chose to stand there. “You ok?” Killian’s grey eyes moved towards Ryder who was standing with her back against the wall and a blank stare on her face. “Liam should be here any minute.” 

“We’re just going to stay in here.” Bexley spoke for the woman. She was sitting in the rocker chair with Oliver balancing on her knees. The baby gurgled and cooed and kicked his feet, obviously oblivious to his father only being a few rooms away. “You two can go. I’ve got this.” She sent encouraging looks to her boyfriend before rolling her eyes towards the blank girl in the corner. 

“We’ll be just down the hall.” Schmidty looked towards her over the brim of his glasses and Bexley nodded in understanding. It took a few moments of hesitation but the two Sins eventually left, closing the door softly behind them. 

“Ryder?” She asked, repositioning in her seat due to the squirming boy in her arms. “Talk to me.”

“I-I-“ Ryder stuttered out, choosing not to look at her friend and instead look towards the floor. “I-I don’t know what to do.” 

“You don’t have to do anything. You don’t have to talk to him.” 

Ryder thought for a moment. Did she want to talk to him? Was today the day she finally confronted her fears? Her vision shifted towards Ollie; his little hand was half in his mouth and covered with drool, his olive green eyes lit up from the sunlight and his long curls shook with every move. Ryder knew she owed it to him, she owed it to her baby boy to at least try. “I-I want to.” A long breathe she didn’t know she was holding was finally released. “I-I have to talk to Harry.” 

Bexley looked a bit surprise but she also understood. “Let’s way till Liam gets here.” Bex knew Liam would try to talk his sister out of this therefor she didn’t need to. 

“He’s not going to let me see him.” 

“He might not, but you have to try.” Bex offered, “If this is what you really truly want then you have to make him understand.” 

“I don’t think Li will ever understand. He hates Harry too much. He will never ever forgive him for what he did to me and this family.” 

“That’s probably true but Liam listens to you whether you realize it or not. He actually values your input and opinion.” Bexley’s deep brown eyes spoke the truth. “He’s always allowed you to make the final decision. Liam knows Harry is your demon, your burden to fight. He’ll listen to you.” 

“I hope you’re right.” 

As if on cue loud screaming started from the other side of the door. “Where is she?!” Both girls exchange nervous looks as they recognized that voice anywhere. “Where is my sister?!” The door crashed open and a flusterd Liam practically fell into the room, both Killian and Schmidty following him. “Are you ok?” His eyes instantly found Ryder and he rushed towards her. His two large hands grabbed onto her upper arms as if he was about to inspect her for damage. “Did he touch you? Did he hurt you?” He kept a hold of his sister but turned back to his Sins, “How could you let him in here?!” 

“We didn’t have a choice.” Schmidty kept a calm and even tone. “He just showed up.” 

“The security system must still be disabled from those fucking RED6.” Killian offered. 

“Well what are you two doing here then?” Liam roared, “Go fix it!” The two boys pushed their way out of the nursery as quick as they could. “Is everyone ok?” He turned back to his sister before scanning the room and finding Bex and Ollie in the rocker. The SevenSins leader moved towards the pair and scooped the baby up in his arms. “Did he see him?” He held the boy up in the air as if he were Simba from the Lion King, inspecting him for injury. Ollie didn’t seem to mind, actually enjoying himself. The baby boy stuck his tounge out and blew spit bubbles in his uncles face before laughing. 

“No.” Ryder answered softly. “He doesn’t know.” Liam brought the boy down to chest level and rested him on his hip with a strong arm around Oliver’s back. “And he didn’t touch me.” 

“I can’t fucking believe him.” The infuriated leader stated pacing around the room. 

“I’m going to go.” Bexley softly stood from the rocker and exited the room, closing the door behind her. 

“I can’t believe he has the nerve to come back here.” Liam was enraged, his face growing red even with the happy, bubble blowing baby at his side. “And today of all days!” 

“Wait.” Ryder’s eyes shifted to concern, “What do you mean? Is Addie ok?!” 

“No! No she’s not fucking ok! Her life is ruined!” 

“What do you mean?” Ryder’s heart began to race, her breathing quickened. 

“She can’t have kids.” Liam stopped in his spot, looking down to Ollie in his arms. “She-she can’t have kids.” He lost it. His anger and rage rapidly turned to sadness and hurt. Large tears dropped from his brown eyes, his cheeks flushed and sobs racked through his chest. 

Ryder was quick to grab her son from him, placing Ollie in his crib where he pulled himself up against the bars and watched the scene quietly. Ryder moved back towards her brother, having to stand on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around him. Liam fell into her causing the two to take a step and re-balance. Both hands were covering the man’s face as he finally let it all go. His head rested against the small girl’s shoulder as she cried with him. “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” She whispered, grabbing the back of his neck and holding on tight. 

“That is all she ever wanted.” Liam sobbed, “I don’t know what to do.” 

“It’ll be ok.” Ryder soothed, “Shhh. We’ll figure this out.” 

“Addie’s right, I can’t fix this.” He pulled back from the hug. Liam’s eyes were blood red and they matched his cheeks. “I can’t fix anything.” 

“That’s why I’m here.” Ryder tried to pacify him, “We’re going to fix this together.” 

“I don’t know how dad did this.” Liam was beginning to settle himself, only a few stray tears escaping now. “I don’t know how he kept everything going.” 

“He didn’t.” Ryder scoffed, “You really think he had this under control?” The girl almost laughed over the sadness. “Dad chose the business over his family. He didn’t care about us, about mom.” 

“I couldn’t do that.” 

“I know.” Ryder continued, “Because you’re not him. You are not dad, Liam, and you need to stop comparing yourself to him.” 

“It’s so hard.” 

“I know. I know it is but no one else can do this like you. No one else could run the Sins better than you.” 

“You could.” Liam said quietly, finally having regained his composure. 

Ryder was a bit taken aback, she hadn’t thought about leading the Sins for a very, very long time. It was something she never wanted. “That’s not true.” She said quietly.

Her brother flashed a half smile, “You think I don’t know?” The girl gave him a confused look. “It was so obvious Ry. Dad was grooming you to take over, not me.” 

“Absolutely not.” 

“Are you kidding?” Liam chuckled, “You challenged him, stood your ground. You weren’t afraid to yell at him Ry, to go against him. That’s what he wanted.” The girl’s face contorted with perplexity. “He didn’t want me. I did everything he wanted, I was too passive, never went against him. I’m a pushover.” 

“Come on.” 

“It’s true. This position was not meant for me. But then you left and he had no other choice.” 

“I didn’t want this, Liam. I couldn’t do this the way you do.” The girl moved forward again, both hands coming up to cup her brother’s cheeks. “No one could. You are the rightful leader of the SevenSins. You earned this.” 

“I don’t know if I want this anymore.” He said softly. “Everyone keeps getting hurt because of me.” 

“That is not true.” Ryder stood firm in both stance and tone. “What happened to me and Addie is not your fault. You don’t control the Howlers or the RED6, you don’t know what they’re going to do. Liam, this is not your fault.” There was a moment of silence between the siblings, Oliver staying silent in his crib as well. 

“What are we going to do?” The man asked with a heavy heart. “What do you want to do?” 

Ryder dropped her hands and they fell to her sides. She looked up to her brother, biting her bottom lip and taking a deep breath. “I want to talk to him…we need to talk to them.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.” 

“Then let’s go.” Liam moved towards the door, grabbing the handle and waiting for Ryder to pick up Ollie and follow. The man didn’t question or doubt his sister’s decision much to the girl’s surprise. Ryder thought for sure he would fight her on this but Liam said it himself, he doesn’t challenge. 

The woman picked up her son, who smiled and reached out to her, and followed her brother down the hall. Killian and Denver were standing in the living room while Bexley and Schmidty sat on the edge of the couch. “Can you take him?” Ryder pushed the boy towards Bex who happily scooped him into her arms. 

“Stay out here.” Liam ordered in a natural tone. “You keep him away.” He looked towards Ollie and Bex nodded. “Do not leave her side.” He ordered to Schmidty. 

“Where are you going?” Killian questioned. 

“We’re going to have a chat with the Howlers.” 

“Both of you? Are you sure that’s a good idea?” 

Liam looked back to his sister for one last sign of approval. “Yes.” The Payne siblings moved down the hall, all eyes watching them. Ryder could feel her chest tighten, the nerves gathering in her lower stomach. She followed a few steps behind her brother. Bauer and Tex came into view and questioned the sibling’s decision just as the others had but eventually moved to allow them entrance. “You’re absolutely sure you want to do this?” The SevenSins leader looked back to the girl. Ryder inhaled deeply, her edgy eyes meeting Liam’s. “I’ll be right there.” Ryder barely nodded but it was enough for Liam to push the doors open.


	10. Chapter 10

The office room was warm and quiet. Louis, who was begging for a beating, had his feet propped up on the table while leaning back in Liam’s chair. His arms were crossed over his chest and his face smug. Harry stood on the left side of the room. He was looking at the pictures of past Sins. Glancing over the reputation and legacy they had left behind. “I cannot believe you made me come here.” Louis leaned as far back in the chair as he could. 

“You were driving the car.” Harry spoke matter of fact. 

“Doesn’t matter.” Louis knew it was true, he could have just driven home but for some reason, probably the same reason as every other time, he listened to Harry. “There’s no way they’re going to listen to us.” 

“They have too.” 

“I highly doubt that.” The Howler king rolled his eyes. “I don’t think the Sins do much of anything they don’t want to.” 

“If they don’t listen…” Harry turned to his friend, “I’m good as dead.” 

The doors creaked and parted. To neither of their surprise, in walked Liam with a strong glare and tenses shoulders. The SevenSins leader walked straight forward into the room, his scowl growing when he noticed Louis in his chair. Harry moved to stand to the right side of Louis, where Killian would normally sit, as the doors shut behind Liam’s frame. A moment later Ryder came into view, stepping out from behind her brother’s shadow. Louis’ feet dropped to the floor with a loud bang as he leaned forward in the chair. 

Ryder’s stare was quickly met with Harry’s for the second time that day. It was as if Liam and Louis had disappeared from the room. Ryder could only see Harry in front of her. She studied his face, his posture, his movements. She noticed the new wrinkles at the sides of his eyes. The way his lips stayed slightly parted and you could see tiny hints from the whites of his teeth. He seemed taller than she remembered, thinner and lankier too. Harry looked tired; he looked older. 

The room began to spin for Harry. His chest grew stiff. The man’s heart beat in an irregular pattern. Thoughts became foggy and he wasn’t sure whether to be excited or panicky. Ryder looked as she had always looked. Her porcelain skin glowed against her sapphire eyes and blush colored lips. Her dark chocolate hair tangled all the way down to the waistband of her jeans; the same way she had worn it since primary school. Ryder hadn’t changed at all, maybe a bit more filled out than the last time he saw her but to Harry, she was exactly the same. 

“Heard you wanted to talk.” Liam broke the silence of the room. “I have a very short amount of time to listen.” 

“We’ll make this quick then.” Louis rested both elbows on the edge of the table. “We’ve got information that you’re going to want. Information on the RED6.” 

Liam pursed his lips, trying to hide his look of intrigue. “What kind of information?” Addison crossed his mind. 

“Information that will help you stop them.” 

While Liam and Louis, the kings of the gangs, began their negotiations the two others in the room remained silent. Ryder kept her stance square and steady. She was not about to let her guard down anytime soon. It had been so long since she had seen Harry and even with all the time that had passed she could never forget what he did to her. But she also could never forget how he made her feel. Once upon a time, Harry was the only person that mattered to her. He was the first person she talked to in the mornings and the last person she said goodnight to. It’s hard to get over someone who once meant so much to you, she had already learned that lesson. 

Liam moved to the end of the table, placing his palms flat against the glossy edge. His eyes were hard and focused on the Howler at the other end. “You are the last person I can trust and you know that.” Louis smirked, “So why would I believe anything you have to say?” 

“You tried to kill me last time we were in the same room together you think I would willing come back here if I didn’t have a good reason?” He did have a good point. “This wasn’t even my idea. If it was my choice I’d probably let the RED6 take you lot down, just saying.” 

“So why are you even here then?” 

Louis nodded his head in Harry’s direction. The curly haired man wasn’t even paying attention to the conversation at hand. His glance had softened and his body relaxed. Harry knew he needed to look the least intimidating as possible. He needed Ryder not to be afraid of him. “Harry!” Louis rough voice snapped both him and Ryder out of their private, wordless conversation. 

“What?” Harry’s glance shifted from Ryder to Louis to Liam in a matter of seconds. 

“Tell him.” 

All eyes were on Harry, the once enemy of every single person in the room. Without missing another beat, he began. “I can give you names of the RED6. I can even tell you where to find one of them and I trust you can take it from there.” 

“That’s it?” Liam mocked, “Names? That’s all you’ve got?” The man shook his head towards the floor. 

“Who are they?” Ryder spoke up for the first time and Harry could have sworn his heart melted. Music to his ears and the key to his nostalgia. 

Harry swallowed hard before answering her in a monotonic voice. “They are the same people that supported my dad.” Ryder’s eyelids widened but only slightly. She thought back to those years her and Harry were attached at the hip. It had never crossed her mind until now but she had most likely met the men then that were after her family now. 

“Why?” She asked. 

“They’re pissed!” Louis hollered. 

“They never got over what happened.” 

“Why wait so long to come after us then?” Liam jumped in. “Why now?” 

Harry turned to Liam, looking directly at him and in a voice that left a bad taste in his mouth he said, “You killed my father.” A beat. “They went into hiding then. They had no choice, no leader, and no plan.” 

Liam continued as if he hadn’t heard what the boy had said. “I still don’t get it. After all these years there must have been a better opportunity. What happened that told them to go now?” 

“I happened.” Harry said and all eyes landed back on him. The man looked back towards Ryder, wanted her to hear every word he was about to say. “I started seeing a therapist a few months ago.” 

“And?” Liam interjected. 

“If you would let me finish…” The annoyance was growing but Harry easily brushed it off. “Like I was saying…” He shot a dirty glare back towards the SevenSins king but for only a moment. “I started seeing a therapist and as once does, I told him things. I told him a lot of things. I didn’t realize it until today but he was RED6.” 

“You told them everything and now their using it against you.” Ryder put the pieces together for everyone. 

“Yes.” Harry continued. “I told them everything about me, about the Howlers, the Sins…you.” He motioned towards the girl. "It took me a long time to open up to him but once I did, I didn’t hide anything. Everything I know about the Sins they now know.” 

“Hence why we are here.” Louis finished. 

Liam rubbed his brow. The RED6 had an inside man who had no idea. This was the last thing he needed right now. There was far too much history between the SevenSins and the Styles family for Harry not to have given them easy access. “You lead them right to us.” 

“I didn’t know.” Harry defended himself. “I had no idea he had anything to do with them. How would I have known?” 

“He’s right Liam.” Ryder turned to her brother, “They used him.” 

“So you want revenge?” Liam questioned, “You’ve come to us because you want revenge for them using you?” 

“And more.” Louis sighed, still comfortable in his seat. 

“Partially.” Harry started before hesitating, “I-I need your help.” 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding?” 

“That’s not all.” Louis quipped. The Howler seemed to be enjoying listening to Harry confess to the Sins. After being dragged into all of this, repeatedly, it was the least he could do. “Tell them what you did.” He coaxed. 

Harry licked his lips and sighed. This was the part he was dreading the most. “I did some unforgivable things to a lot of people.” He turned towards Ryder, “and I will never forgive myself for what I did. I don’t deserve forgiveness.” The girl narrowed her eyes at him. “You weren’t the only person I hurt. I-I killed a girl.” The room grew interestingly quiet. No one gasped or was shocked, no one said I can’t believe it. No one said anything, instead they allowed the man to continue. “I didn’t mean to do it…it just kind of happened.” The man looked down towards his feet; shoes scuffed and dirty just like his past. “She had connections to the RED6. The night your big Italian friend brought me here he said you were lucky, Liam. Someone else was offering him big money for me. So I don’t just need your help…I need your protection. We need your protection.” 

“Absolutely not.” Liam didn’t hesitate for a second. “Not in a million years.” 

“Liam-“ Ryder started but was quickly over ruled. 

“No!” His hands shot up in an effort to silence his sister. “Absolutely not! Not after what he did to you, to this family.” 

“I know that you will never forgive me, I’m not asking you to forgive me.” Harry’s voice rose, “I’m not asking to be your friend or even your acquaintance, I’m asking to be your business partner.” 

“No.” Liam shot him down again. 

“If we had another option do you think we’d be here?” Louis finally pushed himself up from his seated position. The chair rolled back behind him and slammed into the wall. “Look, I get it. You are the last person I want to be working with either but if we can’t work together then were all as good as dead. They’re not going to stop this time.” 

The SevenSins leader turned his back to the group, hands coming up to rub his stiff neck. There was definitely no way he would willingly work with the Howlers. There had to be another way to find information. There had to be another way to get to the 6. But then again, they got to him easily and without any warning. His mind flashed to Addison. His beaten and broken wife laying in a hospital bed, her life changed forever because he wasn’t prepared. 

“Liam.” Ryder had moved closer to him, placing a soft hand on his bicep. She kept her body to the side, one eye on Liam and one eye on Harry. “They are our quickest way to the RED6. Think about Addison. I know you want your payback, well they can give it to you.” 

“I was milliseconds away from killing them both and now you want me to protect them?” He looked to his sister with conflicted eyes. She mimicked his look. 

“Yes.” She whispered back so only he could hear. Liam let out a heavy sigh. 

“How do you know we can trust them? Their dads were both part of the RED6, how do we know they’re not working for them too? They could be leading us into a trap, Ry.” 

The girl looked back towards Harry who was watching their interaction curiously. There was a certain truth about his stare. The man looked injured, he looked helpless, and somewhere deep down…Ryder believed him. “I trust him.” 

“What?” Liam had to restrain himself from screaming at her. 

“Do you trust me?” 

“I’m not so sure about that right now…” She gave him a hard look, “Yes. Yes I trust you.” 

“We need to help them.” This was the opposite of what Liam had imagined happening. In fact, this was the opposite of what Ryder had imagined as well. She didn’t realize it would be so easy, come so naturally, to trust him. “I haven’t forgotten what he did to me. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to forgive him for what he did but that doesn’t mean he deserves this. He spared my life.” 

“He also almost killed you.” Liam was fuming, “He is the whole reason we’re where we are now. He stared all of this and you want me to just forget everything and help him?”

“I’m not telling you to forget and I’m not telling you to forgive.” 

There was a distance between the Payne siblings. Liam watched his sister curiously. As usual, she surprised him. He was finally beginning to see what his father saw in her. Ryder was a true born leader. She knew when to be hard and she knew when to be soft, the way only a woman could lead. “There are rules.” Liam turned back to the two Howlers at the other end of the room. “I want to know everything and when I say everything I mean every fucking detail you have about the RED6. You leave anything out I will kill you myself and this time I will not hesitate. You and the Howlers can stay in the basement until this is over. I want you close but understand if you come within thirty feet of my sister, this is done. You are out. I can find my inside information somewhere else.” 

“Understood.” Harry agreed before Louis had time to object. 

“Don’t think for a second I won’t hand you to the RED6 on a silver platter if you so much as step a toe out of line. This is my house and you are asking for my help therefore you will follow my rules. Understood?” This time Liam looked to the Howler king who reluctantly nodded after a moment. “Good.” The man crossed his arms over his muscular chest, “Now, what can you tell me?” 

“We need to go to my place.” Louis said, “The journals are there and they have all the information you need.” 

“Fine. Let’s go.” The two gang kings made their move to the door only noticed that both Ryder and Harry had stayed in their places. “Ryder.” Liam warned. 

“Just-just give me a second.” She shewed him away with the brush of her hand, keeping her gaze on Harry. 

“Did you not just hear what I fucking said?” Liam was both appalled and concerned. “The rules apply to you as well. You are not to be alone with him, ever.” 

“Five minutes.” It wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a plea, it was a statement. Ryder was telling her older brother that she was going to have these five minutes whether he liked it or not. 

It took a good snarl from Liam and a shocked smirk from Louis before the SevenSin spoke. “Two minutes.” He looked to his sister once last time, giving her quite the glare before grudgingly leaving the room. It was much easier for Louis to leave; he couldn’t wait to eaves drop from the other side of the door. 

The pair were finally alone…for the first time in a long time. There were so many words playing on their tongues. So many thoughts storming in their minds. So many feelings raging in the cores. But it was a strange feeling for the pair because the room stayed quiet. Years and years had gone by since their last civil conversation and yet neither of them knew what to say. Where do you start after everything? 

“Hi.” Harry said sheepishly. He could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, no doubt leaving him flushed and obviously nervous. 

“Can I trust you?” 

The boy was a bit taken aback, not realizing business was still being conducted. He tilted his head slightly to the right, brows scrunching towards the middle. “Ye-yes.” He tried to sound firm in hopes Ryder would believe him. The last thing Harry needed was the girl questioning his motives once again. 

Ryder tightened her stare in the man’s direction. There was such a conflict happening behind those eyes that she was trying to hide. Be strong. Be strong. She kept repeating it over and over again like a maddening motto. “You have to understand where I’m coming from, where Liam is coming from.” Harry nodded slowly but all he wanted to do was be closer to her. “You’ve done nothing but bad things to us…to me.”

“I know and I’m-“ 

Ryder held up her hand, stopping Harry before another syllable was spoken. “I don’t want to hear it.” The woman closed her eyes and bit her lip almost like a mother disappointed in her child. “You saying sorry means absolutely nothing to me.” 

“Dalin’ please just let me explain.” 

“Don’t you ever call me that!” Ryder bellowed, her eyes turning a lethal as she unleashed her anger on him. “You don’t get to call me that anymore! Not after what you did to me!” The girl puffed out her chest. “You almost killed me!” 

“I know bu-“

“I almost fucking died! You were my best friend and you tried to kill me! How does that happen!? Tell me Harry, how did you fall so far!?” There was so much resentment, wrath in her voice. It made the man wish he had never come. “How did we fall so far? I tried to be there for you! I tried to protect you and this is how you repay me!?” Harry didn’t have any words left to try. Ryder lowered her voice to an ire level, “You were one person I never thought I had to be afraid of…I don’t want to be afraid of you Harry.” The woman’s eyes softened, her shoulders slumped down as she took in air. 

“I don’t want you to be afraid of me.” Harry looked to the floor, trying hard to make the lump in his throat disappear. “I will never ever forgive myself for what I did. Ryder I would have killed myself if you had died. There is no way I would be able to live with myself.” A single tear slipped from the man’s eye. “I can barely live with myself now. Just thinking about what I did to you…” A hand ran through his messy curls and made them even more out of place. It was when he finally looked up that he realized Ryder was crying as well. She kept her distance on the other edge of the table but all her attention was on him. 

“I will never ask for your forgiveness.” Harry finally said. It was a sentence he kept saying and every time it felt worse and worse. All the boy wanted was forgiveness. “I understand how upset you are and I know why. I know it’s entirely my fault. All I’m asking for is a chance.” 

Ryder looked sadder than he had ever seen her before. But it wasn’t a look of hopelessness or grief…it was a look of pity. She pitied Harry but he just didn’t understand. “Harry….” She said through more tears. “I already gave you a chance.” 

“What?” He breathed out before sucking in air through his stuffy nose. 

“I let you walk out of this house alive. Just like you let me leave the Howlers alive.” Tears streamed freely down both of their faces. The tension and anger, hurt and disappointment was finally too much for them. Harry mechanically took a step forward just as Ryder stepped back. “I don’t give second chances freely.” 

“Ryder.” 

The girl hiccupped and took a shaky breath. “Things are different now. I’m-“ Ollie crossed her mind. “I’m different now.” 

“I’ve changed too.” Harry was choking on his salty tears. “I will prove it to you. I will do anything you want. You’ll see I’ve changed.” 

“You don’t just have to prove it to me.” 

“I will show Liam and all the Sins, I will show them they can trust me. I’m here to help, I promise.” 

“That’s not what I meant…” Ryder trailed off. The man looked to her with muddle eyes. This was it, now or never for the woman. Ryder hated when things didn’t go her way and this was definitely not how she had planned this. The girl was still unsure whether she wanted Harry in her life at all anymore but she could never justify her child not having a father…or at least not having the chance to have a father. Ryder swallowed hard, gathering the courage to spit out the words. “You have a son.” Her mouth barely moved and the words were almost nonexistent but she had finally said it. 

“I what?” 

“You have a son.” 

Harry felt his knees grow weak and his head became dizzy. There was no way he could be a father. He wracked his mind for answers. The man had never imagined being a dad. The thought of children had not crossed his mind since he was young and now he was being completely blindsided. Thrown into the water without a life preserver. “That’s impossible.” 

“His name is Oliver.” Ryder continue to cry, “He’s seven months old. He has your curls and your eyes. He’s learning to crawl and to pull himself up to stand. He hates taking a bath and eating smashed carrots.” Ryder let out a sympathetic chuckle. “He hates naps and most days isn’t too fond of me but he’s yours, Harry.” She nodded through the tears, a small smile spreading across her salty lips. The girl was finally free. She was free of all her secrets. 

“Can…can I see him?” Harry was still in a state of disbelief. “I-I wanna see him.” 

“No.” Ryder didn’t have to think twice about it. “I’m not going to let you into his life if you are just going to leave. I can’t trust you to be around him, Harry.” The girl spoke as if this were already obvious. “I can barely trust you enough to be around me.” 

“Please…” 

“This is it Harry, this is your second chance but you have to earn it.” Ryder was beginning to calm herself, growing more sure of her choices. “You bring us to the RED6 and help us end them and then maybe…” Their eyes met again. “maybe I will let you see your son.”


End file.
